Protéger, une affaire drôlement difficile
by Zangyaku-sama
Summary: Ritsuka se trouve encore et toujours dans l'usine en compagnie de Ritsu et de son frère... Mais que font Sôbi et Yoshiko, le véritable Combattant de Loveless? Présence de violences psychologiques et physiques... Je vous aurais prévenu!
1. Retrouver, Paniquer, Demander

CHAPITRE 1

Loveless ou plutôt Ritsuka sortait du collège comme d'habitude mais il était seul. Il avait quitté Yuiko un peu plus tôt cette fois. Même Sôbi, qui pourtant avait toujours été là à la sortie, ne pointait pas le bout de son nez.

_« Temps mieux »._

Il allait arriver au lieu de rendez-vous que les Zéros et lui s'étaient fixé quand quelqu'un qu'il reconnut aussitôt l'aborda.

_« Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu dois être en train de rêver, réveilles-toi ! ! ! »._

- Ritsuka ! ! ça faisait longtemps !

- ...

- Et bien, tu ne reconnais même plus ton propre frère ? ?

En effet, Seimei - Beloved - se tenait debout bien vivant devant son cadet.

- Se... Sei... Seimei ? ? ? Mais je... je croyais que.... que tu étais...., balbutia Ritsuka.

- Mort ?

Loveless opina.

- Et bien, à moins que je ne sois un fantôme, je ne suis pas mort ! !

- Merci, j'avais remarqué ! !

Ritsuka avait changer d'attitude du tout au tout, voyant son frère il avait été très surpris mais maintenant, il était plus en colère qu'étonné.

- Mais, je t'ai vu mourir ! ! ! et puis tous le monde m'a soutenu que tu étais mort ! J'en reviens pas ! Tous le monde m'a menti ! !

Ritsuka se sentait, plus que jamais, abandonné de tous. Personne ne lui avait dit que son frère était bel et bien vivant, on l'avait laissé croire que Seimei avait péri à sa place, dans son ancienne classe !

- Non, Ritsuka, personne ne t'a vraiment menti, ils ont juste voulu te préserver d'un secret qui t'aurait fais plus de mal que de savoir que j'étais mort ! ! Personne ne t'a menti, tu comprends ? ? PERSONNE ! ! !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Seimei était en train de secouer son frère pour qu'il revienne à la raison.

- Mais , si, tous le monde me ment depuis deux ans ! ! ! Et quel était ce secret si important aux yeux de tout le monde ! Sôbi était au courant ? ? ?

- ...

- REPONDS-MOI ! ! ! ! ! !

Tout à coup, Ritsuka s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de son frère depuis deux longues années. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant sous le coup de la surprise puis de la colère mais là, il vit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Seimei n'avait pas les mêmes yeux plein de tendresse qu'il avait avant à l'égard de son frère, mais plutôt un regard plein de haine, chargée d'une soif de sang presque imperceptible mais pas pour Ritsuka à qui son frère ne pouvait rien cacher, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à maintenant, avant que son frère n'apparaisse devant lui.

- Seimei, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda anxieusement Ritsuka.

Sa voix trahissait maintenant une peur indescriptible. Ritsuka n'avait jamais vu son frère avec un regard comme celui qu'il avait maintenant. Un regard triomphant. Mais triomphant à quel propos ? ? Ritsuka ne tarderait à le savoir.

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ... Loveless.

_« Loveless ? Mais pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça ! Et puis, il ne devrait pas connaître mon vrai nom ! »_

Ne voyant presque aucune réaction de la part de son frère, à part un petit sursaut, Seimei continua :

- C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles non ? Loveless, sans amour !

Sentant un danger s'approcher, Ritsuka se prépara à s'enfuir quand il sentit quelqu'un qui le retenait. Deux bras venaient de s'enrouler autours de lui. La personne qui le ceinturait était un homme maigre mais apparemment très fort, vu la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'abdomen de Ritsuka. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, comme ceux de Sôbi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? ! s'écria Ritsuka à son frère.

- Moi ? Rien mais Ritsu, le sensei de Sôbi aimerait avoir une petite conversation avec toi, déclara Seimei, sur un ton extrêmement neutre.

- Et alors, moi je ne veux pas le voir !

Seimei gifla son frère avec violence, heureusement que son sbire tenait son frère fermement autrement il se serait retrouvé face contre terre.

- Tu crois que ton avis à plus d'importance que celui de Ritsu ? ? Que tu es plus fort que lui ? ?

- ...

- Alors ?

Tu ne veux pas répondre ? De toute façon, tu n'as rien à dire ! C'est moi qui décide maintenant et si Ritsu veut te voir, il te verra ! ! Même si il faut que je t'emmène le voir par la force ! !

Ritsuka, qui prenait maintenant conscience dans quel pétrin il était, se débattit mais cela ne lui valut qu'une deuxième gifle de la part de son frère.

- Tu vas me laisser maintenant ! Je croyais qu'un grand frère s'était fait pour protéger son cadet ! Pas pour lui faire du mal !

Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite ! ! Il y a deux ans, tu m'avais dit que tu me protégerais de ta vie et aujourd'hui qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ? Tout l'inverse !

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Ritsuka.

Bililip.... Bililip.... Bililip ....

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! Une petite review ??

Chapitre suivant… Dites moi si vous en voulez un ^^

'Tachi88 alias Mayu-chan


	2. Sonner, Répondre, Se débattre

CHAPITRE2

Le téléphone de Loveless sonnait.

_« Sôbi ! Et moi, je ne peux pas décrocher ! Je suis juste mal barré si Seimei décroche ! ! Enfin il faut voir les choses du bon côté, ils ne me tueront pas avant que j'ai parler à ce .... je sais plus comment il s'appelle, je me demande si je ne préférerait pas être tuer que de le rencontrer »._

*Flash Back*

Trois jours auparavant :

- Sôbi, réponds-moi franchement !

Si Seimei était vivant et qu'il te demandait de me tuer, tu ferais quoi ?

- Ritsuka, Seimei est mort.

- Mais j'ai dit si, si il était vivant et qu'il te le demandait, tu ferais quoi ? Tu me tuerais ?

- Probablement.

*Fin du Flash Back*

Les peurs de Loveless s'avérèrent juste, Seimei décrocha et vu la discussion qui s'ensuivit, Sôbi était plus que content de savoir que Seimei était dans les parages. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous et Sôbi ne se demanda même pas pourquoi s'était Beloved qui avait décroché et pas son protégé de moment ! Mais non, il était trop content de savoir que lui et Seimei allait se rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais pour penser à Ritsuka.

- On y va ! s'exclama Seimei.

- NON ! Je ne veux pas ! De toute façon dès que Sôbi saura ce que tu m'as fait, il me vengera ! !

- Tu crois ça ? Sôbi n'est pas ton Combattant, c'est le mien et je suis son Sacrifice pas toi ! Toi, tu n'étais qu'un remplacement ! Tu comprends ? un REMPLACEMENT !

Ces mots firent plus de mal à Ritsuka qu'une bonne gifle ! Il n'eut même pas le courage de se débattre quand Seimei le bâillonnât et quand son sbire le tira jusqu'à une camionnette garée non loin de là.

Seimei se mit à l'arrière et demande à Davaid - son sbire - de se mettre au volant. Le véhicule s'ébranla et se mit en route. Loveless ayant assimilé toutes les paroles blessantes ou non de son frère se dit qu'il ne fallait pas rester comme il était et qu'il fallait se battre jusqu'au bout. Il se mit debout malgré ses jambes en coton et chancela.

- Qu'essayes-tu de faire Ritsuka ? T'enfuir ?

Après ces mots Seimei fit tomber son frère à plat ventre, lui passa les menottes, puis le retourna sur le dos.

- Que ce passe-t-il Ritsuka ? Tu ne veux plus rester avec moi, ton frère ?

Loveless se débattit pour essayer de se libérer de l'emprise de Seimei, mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire encore plus mal à ses poignets qui étaient très très bien attachés derrière son dos, un mince filet de sang s'écoula de sous les menottes. Il essaya aussi de crier du plus fort qu'il pu mais ses cris se transformaient en gémissements avant d'atteindre la barrière du bâillon. Seimei, ne supportant plus que son frère crie et n'arrête pas de bouger, sortit d'une des poches latérales de la camionnette une seringue remplis d'un liquide transparent. Ritsuka, voyant ce que tenait son frère, ne se débattit qu'encore plus mais le poids de Seimei sur son ventre l'empêchait de fuir. La seringue se rapprochait de plus en plus de Loveless. Les larmes de celui-ci devinrent plus présentes. Seimei maintenait, de son autre main, la tête de son frère et enfonça la seringue assez violemment dans le cou de jeune garçon. Celui-ci se débattit encore et encore avant que le produit ne fasse son effet. Il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres mais il sentit quand même son frère le prendre dans ses bras.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chapitre 2 bouclé^^

Une tit review???? allez ^^

Prochain chapitre : Sôbi arrive ... Que va-t-il faire!! Une petite idée?? Suite au prochain numéro^^

'Tachi88


	3. Pressentir, Revoir, Vouloir

**Chapitre 3 : Mourir est-elle la meilleure solution?**

Sôbi venait de raccrocher.

_« Pourquoi c'est Seimei qui a répondu à mon appel ? Je ne trouve pas ça normal. »_

Il se prépara pour aller au rendez-vous que Seimei et lui s'étaient donnés.

- Sôbi, où vas-tu ? Tu me laisses encore tout seul ? Non, reste, s'il te plaît !

- Kyô, arrêtes de faire l'enfant et lâches ma jambe.

En effet, Kyô s'était jeté au sol et retenait Sôbi. Il lâcha la jambe de son ami.

- Bon, je te laisse.

- Et pour aller où ?

Non, ne me dit pas que tu vas ENCORE voir ce garçon euh... Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Tu es jaloux ? Il s'appelle Ritsuka et non, ce n'est pas lui que je vais voir.

_« Enfin, je l'espère, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »._

- Je vais voir son frère, continua Sôbi.

- Il a un frère ? ? ? ? ?

- Oui, et en plus, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Itekimasu _(j'y vais)_ !

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pendant ce temps-là, le véhicule de Seimei filait vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

Ils y arrivèrent quand Ritsuka émergeait peu à peu de son sommeil forcé. C'était un lieu splendide. Les arbres, immenses, faisaient penser à des hommes changés en statues de bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, inondée de soleil. Celui-ci répandait sa chaleur partout aux environs.

Davaid et Seimei descendirent tandis que Ritsuka ouvrait les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt tant la lumière du soleil était forte. Il laissa ses yeux s'y habituer.

Son frère s'était éloigné de la camionnette, il contemplait toute cette beauté naturelle. Il se retourna quand Ritsuka se relevait et s'extirpait du véhicule. Loveless chancela mais réussit à se stabiliser juste avant de tomber.

Seimei s'avança vers lui, la peur se lisait dans les yeux du plus jeune.

_« Je vais avoir droit à quoi cette fois ? »_

Mais pour le plus grand étonnement de Ritsuka, son frère ne le regarda même pas lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Il se demanda si il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire avoir encore plus peur des prochaines réactions de Seimei.

_« Comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour m'enfuir d'ici ?»_

Ritsuka réfléchit un instant.

_«J'ai une idée, j'attends qu'ils aient tout les deux le dos tourné et j'y vais. »_

Justement, cette situation se présenta quelques minutes plus tard. Davaid et Seimei, ayant le dos tourné, Ritsuka se prépara à courir du plus vite qu'il put. Mais, juste avant qu'il ne démarre, il entendit un :

- Seimei, je crois que ton stupide petit frère n'a pas encore compris ce que tu lui as dit !

En percevant ces mots, la résolution de Ritsuka à s'enfuir ne faiblit pas au contraire, elle se renforça.

Ses jambes le portèrent toutes seules... jusque dans les bras de Seimei. En effet, celui-ci, ayant prévu la direction de son frère, s'était mis en travers de son chemin.

Ritsuka ne comprit pas et se débattit de toutes ses forces.

« _Comment il a pu aller aussi vite ? ? ? »_

- Lâches-moi ! !

J'en ai marre de toi ! ! Lâches-moi j'ai d...

La main de Seimei venait de se poser sur la bouche de son jeune frère.

- Maintenant, tu vas la fermer ou alors je te tue ! Compris ?souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Ritsuka.

Mais n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, Loveless continuait de crier.

_« De toute façon, tu ne me tueras pas, comme apparemment ton Je-Sais-Plus-Quoi veut me parler »._

Un bruit de moto se fit entendre au loin.

- Sôbi arrive, déclara Seimei.

Plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Ritsuka.

Seimei, pourquoi était-il venu ?

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas posé de questions ?

La moto montra le bout de son nez quelques minutes plus tard. Sôbi descendit du véhicule et aperçut ses deux protégés. Son second, Ritsuka se débattant dans les bras de son premier, Seimei.

Dans le cerveau de Sôbi plusieurs situations se bousculaient. Qu'allait-il faire ?

_«Alors, je peux faire comme si de rien était, obéir à mon premier sacrifice ou alors, sauver tout de suite mon second sacrifice. Ce qui vraisemblablement est la meilleure idée mais avec Seimei, on ne peut rien prévoir. Il vaut mieux que je me tienne à ma première idée. Je vais faire tout ce que dis Seimei quitte à faire croire à Loveless que j'étais dans le coup moi aussi. Mais comme on dit, avant de berner tes ennemis, berne tes amis »._

- Seimei, ça faisait longtemps !

- Oui, Sôbi.

Davaid, tu veux bien prendre Ritsuka ? S'il n'arrête pas de crier et de gigoter, tu as mon autorisation pour le violenter un peu ! Mais ne le tue pas ! Ritsu veut le voir bien vivant.

_« Ritsu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec Ritsuka ? Là, je crains vraiment le pire pour Loveless »_, pensa Sôbi.

Ritsuka, dans les bras de Davaid, lui pensait à autre chose :

_« Sôbi, mais pourquoi tu restes là à rien faire ? Toi aussi, tu étais dans le coup depuis le début ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Moi qui te faisait confiance »._

Il ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Davaid sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur sa main, il se réjouit d'avance de la discussion de Sôbi et de son tout premier sacrifice. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cette situation qui le réjouissait au plus au point, c'était de voir, de sentir la petite chose qui était entre ses mains, souffrir. Pour lui, voir souffrir quelqu'un le mettait en joie, surtout quand il s'agissait du proche d'un de ses amis. Mais cette fois, la situation n'était pas pareille que les précédentes, cette fois, l'ami en question se réjouissait lui aussi de voir son frère souffrir. Il lui avait dit dans le véhicule quelques temps auparavant.

*Flash Back*

Une heure avant :

- Tu sais, Seimei, je me dois de te dire ça.

J'adore voir ton frère souffrir.

- Moi aussi, mais pour moi, c'est un sentiment interdit, inavouable.

J'adore le voir trembler comme une feuille, le voir pleurer parce qu'il a mal ou l'entendre crier. En une phrase, le voir souffrir me procure un plaisir incommensurable.

Dans les yeux de Seimei, une étincelle brillait et sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire démoniaque.

- Je crois que juste pour mon plaisir et le tien, on va rester quand Ritsu et mon frère vont avoir leur discussion. Au début je me disais que comme s'était mon frère, je ne supporterai pas de le voir se faire torturer mentalement et physiquement par Ritsu, mais après les événements de ce matin, je sens que ça va être très intéressant.

*Fin du Flash Back*

La discussion de Seimei et de Sôbi se promettait de couper court. Ritsuka n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait délaisser de tout le monde. Lui qui pensait que les frères et les amis étaient là pour s'entraider, il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil.

Il avait envie de crier. De crier jusque n'en plus pouvoir.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut envie de ne pas exister et de disparaître. En ce moment, il avait juste une envie, mourir.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Chapitre bouclé ^^

Uzuchiiiiiiiiiiiii, mdr merci pour tes com's même si tu connais déjà la fin de ce que j'ai écrit ^^

'Tachi88


	4. Parler, Crier, Douter

**CHAPITRE 4 : Se taire pour éviter tous les risques**

La discussion de Seimei et de Sôbi ne dura que quelques minutes. Mais ces minutes avaient paru des heures à Ritsuka, qui n'avait cessé de pleurer tout au long de la discussion. Il était maintenant à genoux. En effet, Seimei avait bien répété que Ritsuka allait souffrir et le jeune garçon avait vu Sôbi sourire à ces mots. Maintenant libéré de Davaid, il cria jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Son frère et Sôbi se retournèrent.

« Je pense que j'en ai fait de trop en souriant quand Seimei à dit que Loveless allait souffrir » pensa Sôbi.

Mais celui-ci ne fit rien, pour ne pas compromettre ses plans, quand Seimei se rapprocha de Ritsuka. Il le souleva.

- Ferme-la Loveless. Et puis, regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Les larmes de Ritsuka continuaient couler, il pouvait s'empêcher de crier mais pas de pleurer.

Seimei porta son frère jusqu'à la camionnette. Il demanda à Davaid de se mettre au volant et à Sôbi de monter à l'arrière avec lui et Ritsuka.

« J'aurais largement préféré ne pas me retrouver avec Ritsuka, je vais de voir jouer le méchant alors que dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas moi, mais plutôt ton frère, Loveless. Je suis désolé d'avance pour tout ce que je vais faire ou ne pas faire ».

Loveless se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand Seimei s'avança vers lui. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Au plus profond de lui, Seimei jubilait de voir son frère ainsi.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Seimei à Ritsuka.

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche du jeune garçon.

Seimei, qui voulait une réaction de la part de Loveless, tendit une main, qu'il posa sur la tête de son frère. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles félines.

- Arrête ! S'il te plaît !

Seimei, s'il te plaît…

- Arrêter ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Non, arrête !

Sôbi, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Mais dire quoi ? demanda Sôbi.

Ritsuka fut anéanti par les mots de son « ami ». Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?

- Davaid, quand arrivons-nous ? questionna Seimei.

- Dans deux ou trois heures grand maximum.

- Ritsuka, je te demanderai de te taire durant tout le voyage sinon tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver ?

Le jeune garçon opina. De toute façon, il ne pouvait que faire ce que demandait son frère, ses mains étant encore maintenues dans son dos par les menottes. Sôbi voulu manifester mais ne dit rien. Au fond, il préférait ne pas compromettre sa couverture que plutôt contredire Seimei.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre. Ritsuka s'était posé de multitudes questions sans y trouver de réponses un temps soit peu valable.

On le fit descendre du véhicule assez violemment. Un homme les attendait devant le bâtiment.

- Seimei, Sôbi !

Et je pense que ce jeune garçon que tient Davaid doit être Loveless.

- Oui, Ritsu, c'est lui.

- Suivez-moi ! s'exclama Ritsu.

Davaid, tenant encore plus fortement Ritsuka, derrière Seimei et Sôbi, suivit Ritsu.

Loveless doutait, se demandait ce qu'allait faire Ritsu de lui.

Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A SUIVRE...

Bon voilà le 4ème chapitre !! il est un peu court mais j'ai eu du mal à le trouver celui-là !!

Ritsuka : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Moi : Ouais bah c'est bon, tu vas pas nous faire une crise de panique alors qu'il ne t'ai **encore** rien arrivé de vraiment douloureux ^^ Je te reserve pire pour la suite #sadique jusqu'au bout#

Une tit' review??

'Tachi88


	5. Rencontrer, Ordonner, Hésiter

_Attention, on entre dans les choses sérieuses ^^ Mdr _

_Enfin non, on y entrera vraiment dans le chapitre suivant^^ Voili Voilou, bonne lecture_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**CHAPITRE 5 : Seimei, acceptes-tu de me rendre ce « service » ?**

Seimei enlevait les menottes de son jeune frère quand Ritsu et les autres arrivèrent dans une salle où il n'y avait qu'un bureau. Des chaises les attendaient. Ils s'assirent tous. Tous, sauf Davaid qui tenait encore Ritsuka. Le pauvre ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était très apeuré par cet homme que tous respectait et à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser.

- Mais assis-toi, Davaid, déclara Ritsu.

- Je veux bien mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne pourrais pas retenir le garçon si je suis assis.

- Pendant qu'il est là, il ne peut rien faire donc tu peux le lâcher et t'asseoir, dit Ritsu en désignant la porte.

Celle-ci était gardée par deux hommes assez forts pour arrêter Davaid lui-même.

- Bien.

Davaid relâcha Ritsuka. Celui-ci resta debout, sans savoir quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était de s'échapper cette salle qui l'oppressait. Il ne savait pas bien si c'était la pièce en elle-même ou bien Ritsu qui l'opprimait ainsi mais pour lui c'était du pareil au même.

- Loveless, avance-toi, s'il te plaît.

Ritsuka ne fit aucun geste.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne te cherche aussi ?!

Seimei se mit debout et fit avancer Ritsuka. Ritsu, lui aussi, se leva et il s'approcha du jeune garçon.

Il le prit par les épaules. Ritsuka tourna la tête pour rechercher le soutien de Sôbi, les yeux remplis par la peur. Un peur sans nom. Sôbi ne réagit pas à cet appel désespéré.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle! ordonna Ritsu.

Loveless fit ce que dit cet homme qui le terrorisait.

- Tu as de très beaux yeux... et de très belles oreilles félines.

En prononçant ces mots, les doigts de Ritsu s'étaient mis à jouer avec les grandes oreilles du jeune Ritsuka.

Le respiration de celui-ci s'accéléra, il avait envie de crier à Ritsu d'arrêter. Sôbi, lui aussi, se retenait d'intervenir. Il s'en voulait au plus profond de lui de ne pas pouvoir protéger Loveless.

Tout à coup, Ritsu s'exclama :

- Emmenez-le !

Les hommes qui gardaient la porte s'avancèrent et s'emparèrent du jeune garçon. Il ne se laissa, bien évidemment, pas faire. Il se débattit jusqu'à que Seimei lui mette une gifle.

Sôbi, n'en pouvant plus, se leva d'un bond. Ritsu et Seimei se tournèrent vers Sôbi, comme pour demander des explications sur ce soudain mouvement brusque. Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux de Ritsuka.

- Bah oui, il ne faut pas l'abîmer ! Et puis d'après ce que je sais, Ritsu, tu vas déjà le faire souffrir assez comme ça, non ?

Tout l'espoir de Ritsuka s'effondra en cinq secondes.

Après ça, les deux hommes purent amener le jeune garçon dans la pièce qui était prévue pour lui.

On l'enferma à double tours. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait rien, à part un matelas qui était posé à terre.

De retour dans la pièce où se trouvaient les autres, les deux gorilles furent aussitôt congédier avec Sôbi et Davaid. Ces derniers furent conduit dans une autre pièce.

Seimei et Ritsu, quant à eux, restèrent dans la salle du début.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé la réaction de Sôbi bizarre, tout à l'heure ? demanda Seimei.

- Si mais de toute façon j'ai des doutes envers lui depuis le départ. Il a toujours voulu protéger Loveless, et là, dès qu'il te retrouve, toit, son premier Sacrifice, il change du tout au tout. J'ai de gros soupçons sur sa sincérité. Mais laissons ce point pour le moment.

Seimei, j'ai un services à te demander. Enfin ce n'est pas un service comme on pourrait l'entendre, c'est plutôt...

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

- Oui, mais je me disais que comme ça concernait ton frère, tu refuserais.

- Non, non, tu sais, j'ai découvert que j'adore le voir souffrir.

- Oui, sur ce point, je suis d'accord mais est-ce que tu réagirais pareil si c'était toi qui le faisait souffrir ?

- Bon, tu arrêtes de tourner autour du pot ! Dis-moi tout.

- J'aimerai que tu lui fasse perdre ses foutues oreilles !! Au départ, je voulais le faire moi-même mais j'y ai renoncé et ne me demande pas pourquoi.

- Tu veux que je... que je le..., bégaya Seimei.

Mais je croyais que tu aimais ses oreilles.

- Oui, j'aimerai que tu profites de lui. Tu hésites ? Tu ne veux pas le faire ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste...

- Bon Seimei, acceptes-tu de me rendre ce « service » ?

- Oui, Ritsu j'accepte.

- Par contre, tu attendras jusqu'à demain. Aujourd'hui je dois aller lui parler.

- D'accord mais s'il te plaît, vas-y doucement. Parce que demain ça va être sa fête !!

Un sourire sadique s'inscrivit que son visage.

Demain allait être un jour atroce, enfin pour son frère.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A SUIVRE...

Bon bah, ce chapitre, il est venu tout seul ! et oui, l'inspiration, ça vient, ça part. En tout cas, un grand merci à Uzuchi pour toutes les idées qu'elle m'a donnée et tous les commentaires qu'elle à laissé.

MERCI à toi !!!

Et je suis désolée d'avance pour Ritsuka !! Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais ! mais je veux que toute mon histoire colle alors voilà ! Gomen Nasai !!

'Tachi88


	6. Infliger, Aider, Abuser

_**NDA : Attention, Attention. Mention de viol dans ce chapitre. Pour ceux que ça pourrrait choquer, veuillez changer de fanfictions et revenir plus tard ou alors ne pas lire ce qui sera en italique souligné^^ Merci d'avance**_

**CHAPITRE 6 : Alors, c'est ça, être frère??**

Loveless, lui, s'était assis sur le matelas. Il s'était aperçu qu'il y avait une couverture.

_« Charmante attention, on ne sait jamais, je pourrais avoir froid, ou bien peut-être qu'ils pensaient que j'aurais une envie subite de me pendre ! J'arrive encore à rigoler de ma situation actuelle ! Alors que je risque de me faire tuer !! »._

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas.

Il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure. Ritsu apparut. Leur discussion ne dura qu'un quart d'heure mais elle laissa Ritsuka dans un sale état. Ritsu avait torturer mentalement, Loveless qui était maintenant dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Des larmes coulaient interminablement sur les joues du jeune garçon. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Une heure plus tard, Sôbi entra, suivit de près par un des hommes de Ritsu car depuis que Seimei et Ritsu avaient des doutes à son sujet, Sôbi était toujours surveillé par quelqu'un. Ritsuka était toujours endormi quand Sôbi le prit dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le matelas puis il le recouvrit avec la couverture.

_« Ritsu a du vraiment lui en faire baver, heureusement, je ne vois aucune trace de violence physique. Mais j'ai intérêt à sortir de cette pièce parce que si Ritsu voit que je m'occupe de Ritsuka, il va encore me soupçonner même si je trouve une superbe excuse »._

C'est ce qu'il fit, il quitta la « chambre » pour retourner avec Seimei et Ritsu.

_Le lendemain, quand Seimei entra dans la pièce, il retrouva son frère encore endormi. Il se rapprocha puis se mit assis à côté de Ritsuka. Il lui caressa les oreilles puis il descendit jusqu'à son menton._

_Loveless se mit à bouger, tout doucement, il émergeait du sommeil dont il profitait depuis que Sôbi l'avait allongé sur le matelas. Il ouvrit entièrement les yeux, puis il aperçut son frère penché au dessus de lui._

_- Mais qu'est-ce..._

_- Chuuuut, marmonna Seimei en recouvrant la bouche de Loveless avec sa main._

_Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent quand il sentit la deuxième main de Seimei, descendre le long de son torse pour s'arrêter sur son bas-ventre._

_Il essayait de montrer sa désapprobation à son frère en se débattant et en essayant de crier. Malheureusement, Seimei réussit à l'immobiliser._

_- Mais, calmes-toi voyons !_

_La main qui empêchait Ritsuka de parler, descendit pendant que l'autre remontait. Toutes deux déchirèrent le t-shirt du jeune garçon éploré._

_- Non ,Seimei, nous sommes frères, arrêtes !!!_

_- Pourquoi je devrais arrêter ? Pour le moment, tu n'es que mon objet de plaisir, tu n'es pas mon frère, tu n'es qu'un morceau de chair._

_A ces mots, Seimei embrassa Ritsuka puis commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il descendit le pantalon de Loveless puis son caleçon. Seimei commença à caresser son frère mais il avait décidé de ne pas en rester là, il avait décidé de pimenter un peu les souffrances de Ritsuka. Le jeune garçon cria quand il sentit un doigt entrer en lui._

_Seimei fit des va-et-vient dans le corps de son jeune frère. Il pénétra un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité pure de Ritsuka. Le garçon cria très très fort :_

_- STOP !! Seimei arrêtes !_

_Pitié arrêtes !!!_

_- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas finit. Et puis arrêtes de pleurer, ça devient très très énervant._

_Même si Loveless avaient, maintenant, des différends avec Seimei, il n'avait jamais pensé que son frère irait jusque là. Il avait beau le supplier, Seimei continuait de le faire souffrir. Celui-ci aimait sentir le petit corps de son frère bouger pour se libérer de son étreinte. Ritsuka dû endurer ces douleurs encore une heure au moins. Peu après, Seimei prit les oreilles du jeune garçon et dit :_

_- Et bien voilà, regarde, elle sont tombées, c'est Ritsu qui va être content._

_Ritsuka ne disait plus rien, ne bougeait plus. Avant de s'en aller, Seimei l'embrassa langoureusement. Quand il sortit, Loveless entendit la clef jouer avec le mécanisme. Le jeune garçon s'en voudrait éternellement pour ce qu'il avait subi. Pour lui, si Seimei avait abusé de lui, s'était parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. En clair, c'était sa faute s'il avait perdu des oreilles._

Pendant que Ritsuka se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Seimei le fasse tant souffrir, son frère aîné retournait voir Ritsu. Avant d'entrer dans la salle où se trouvait son maître, il passa dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Il s'essuya puis se rhabilla. Ritsu l'attendait devant son ordinateur.

- Alors, il a aimé ???

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A SUIVRE...

Je voudrais encore m'excuser auprès de Loveless. Je suis vraiment désolée !!!!!

Gomen Nasai !

Pour répondre à Uzuchi, Itachi et Ritsu sont toujours hypnotisés par la machine à laver. Ils ont même eut l'idée de faire un concours : _**Celui qui entrera dans la machine le plus vite**_ **_possible_**. J'ai bien essayé de les raisonner en leur disant qu'ils étaient trop grands pour rentrer dans un machine à laver, mais ils m'ont envoyé paître... Sympa de leur part. Autrement, Tobi m'embête encore et Seimei se bat toujours avec Ritsuka. A part ça tout va bien... Il faudra peut-être que tu reprennes Seimei en congé chez toi parce qu'il recommence à faire des bétises ^^ Il devient vraiment énervant. Il grimpe sur Sôbi et j'en passe. Il a même essayer d'étrangler Deidara... Je n'en peux plus et je crois qu'il aurait bien besoin de vacances chez toi, pour se faire bichonner si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^.

Tit review?? Pour faire plaisir à tout le monde ^^ Sôbi adore les reviews^^

Sôbi : Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, j'en veux plein plein plein

'Tachi88 : Une ou deux suffiront ^^

'Tachi88


	7. Craindre, Rassurer, Converser

**CHAPITRE 7 : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute » « Je te sauverai »**

Sôbi, ayant réussit à échapper à la surveillance de ses « gardiens », se posta devant la porte de la pièce où était retenu Ritsuka. Celle-ci, étant fermée à clef, il crocheta habilement la serrure. Il entra furtivement dans la salle puis s'avança et vit le jeune garçon, allongé sur le matelas, les couvertures tirées. Il avait les yeux vides de tous sentiments, de toutes émotions. Mais ce qu'il remarqua ensuite lui fit encore plus mal qu'un coup de couteau au cœur. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, quand il s'aperçut que la petite tête de Ritsuka, n'était plus parée de ses magnifiques grandes oreilles félines. Elles avaient, tout bonnement, disparues ou plutôt on les lui avait fait perdre. Sôbi craignit de savoir qui avait fait ça. Il ne voulait pas se voiler la face mais il ne pouvait, non, il ne voulait pas, imaginer que cet homme, que l'on pouvait décemment qualifier de bête monstrueuse, avait pu infliger de telles horreurs à un si jeune garçon. Le pauvre n'avait rien demandé. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était d'oublier les actes de son frère au plus vite, les chasser à jamais de sa mémoire. Ce qu'il ne pourrait faire sans l'aide de quelqu'un.

Sôbi se promit d'être cette personne tant recherchée.

Il réfléchissait au moyen de faire sortir Ritsuka de cet Enfer terrestre et, pour plus tard, à la façon de se venger, et de l'homme qui l'avait torturé pendant des années afin d'en faire un Combattant résistant à toutes les douleurs et, du frère de Loveless, qui avait traité son frère comme un objet sans volonté aucune, quand le corps du jeune garçon s'agita. Il essayait de se tirer, seul, de sa torpeur.

- Ritsuka, ça va ? demanda Sôbi.

Aucun mot ne réussit à traverser les lèvres fermées du jeune garçon, il restait muet.

- Parle-moi, Ritsuka, parle-moi, je t'en supplie.

Fais un effort, dit quelque chose !!

- Sô…bi…, pardon, murmura Loveless.

- Pourquoi tu es désolé ?

- Parce qu'il m'a…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

- Une chose, Ritsuka, ce n'est pas de ta faute, compris ??

PAS DE TA FAUTE !!!

Ritsuka, maintenant, je vais y aller, autrement, ils vont se demander où je suis et ça risque de mal se passer, tant pour moi que pour toi. Mais, je te promet quelque chose, je t'assure que je te ferai sortir de cette pièce et que ni Seimei, si Ritsu ne te feront encore du mal tant que je serai à tes côtés.

Le jeune garçon ne dit rien, il laissa Sôbi sortir, le cœur serré. Il aurait voulu tout lui raconter, lui révéler ce qu'avait pu faire Seimei, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Aucun mot n'avait réussit à franchir la barrière de ses lèvre.

Alors que Sôbi retournait où il était avant de faire un détour par la « chambre » de Ritsuka, Seimei et Ritsu étaient encore en train de discuter. Ils parlaient ensemble depuis quatre bonnes heures.

***Flash Back***

_Début de la conversation :_

- Alors, il a aimé ??

- Haha, tu me fais rire !! Je crois que tu as déjà ta réponse, qui aimerait se faire abuser ?? dit Seimei

- A part toi ? demanda Ritsu, en posant sa main sur la joue rouge de Seimei.

- Oh, NON ! Là, tu te fais trop d'idées !!

- Uhm, euh… désolé.

***Fin du Flash Back***

_Fin de la conversation :_

- J'aimerai que demain à l'aube, tu ailles me chercher Sôbi et ton frère.

Il faudra que tu ramène ton frère en premier, j'ai a lui parler, tu pourras rester bien entendu.

- Bien dès demain matin, tu auras Ritsuka devant les yeux.

A plus tard, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher.

- Muhm, à demain.

- Oui

Seimei sortit et rejoignit sa chambre. Il se dévêtit et se mit au lit.

Ritsu, quant à lui, travailla toute la soirée sur son ordinateur. _*Faudrait qu'on lui_ _débranche ! Je dérange ?? -_- ok je sors… nda*_

Sôbi ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit tandis et Ritsuka, se posant beaucoup trop de questions, fit de même...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A SUIVRE !!

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

Ritsu : Bon, on ne me voit pas beaucoup ! Sniiff…

Ritsuka : Et moi, je devrais dire quoi ?? Tu ne m'aimes pas ou quoi ??

Moi : Au contraire, je t'aime beaucoup !! et si t'avait pas remarqué, les deux chapitres d'avant, je t'ai présenté mes excuses !

Ritsuka : Et alors !!

Moi : -_- _*snifouille dans son coin*_

Sôbi et Seimei : -_- _*sont malades les gens là*_

Moi : Je crois que c'est tout pour cette fois!! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!!! =)

'Tachi88


	8. Demander, Savoir, Paniquer

_Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier Uzuchi pour ta dernière review qui m'a bien fait marrer! Et je suis contente que mon message en ait fait de même!!Enfin, je te remercis aussi pour toutes tes autres review ou commentaires!! QUe ce soit sur ce site ou un autre!!!_

**CHAPITRE 08 :**

Le lendemain, Ritsuka se leva avec la ferme intention de s'échapper de la pièce où il était séquestré. Il s'avança vers la porte qu'il trouva fermée.

_« Quand Sôbi est venu hier, il n'a pourtant pas refermé la porte !! »._

Le jeune garçon paniqua quand il entendit une clef jouer avec le mécanisme de la serrure, il se recula. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit la personne qu'il redoutait. Son frère était-il venu pour le faire souffrir à nouveau ?

- Tiens, déjà debout ?

Ritsuka ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de parler à son frère. En ce moment, il désirait plutôt avoir la taille d'une souris pour pouvoir aller se nicher dans un trou très exigu et que personne ne le retrouve plus jamais.

Il se sentit défaillir en entendant ce que Seimei venait de dire.

Pourquoi fallait-il que, pile au moment où il avait eu la super idée de s'évader, Ritsu demandait à le voir. Et puis, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Leur dernière discussion ne s'était pas trop bien passée ! _*C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire (-_-', je dérange……. Bye…)nda pourrie*_

- Bon tu t'amènes ? A moins que tu veuilles y aller par la force.

Ritsuka ne fit rien du tout, aucun geste.

- D'accord, tu as choisit la manière forte.

Seimei s'avança, souleva Ritsuka.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Seimei, pourquoi tu me fais tout ça ?

- Ferme là Ritsuka, soupira Seimei.

- Mais, je veux savoir pourqu…

- Ta gueule !! cria Seimei en serrant encore plus le corps de son frère et en recouvrant sa bouche, d'une main puissante.

- Sô…Bi, cria Ritsuka.

Il s'évertua à crier du plus fort qu'il put mais la barrière du bâillon qu'était la main de son frère, ne laissait échapper que des gémissements indéchiffrables.

Plus ils approchaient du bureau, plus l'étreinte de Seimei se resserrait sur le corps de son frère de Ritsuka. Le jeune garçon avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin là où Ritsu les attendait. Seimei relâcha enfin son frère. Celui-ci tomba à genoux puis essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il porta ses mains à sa poitrine.

- Debout, Loveless, ordonna Ritsu.

Ritsuka n'entendit même pas Ritsu parler. Il ne cherchait qu'à respirer. Seimei releva son frère et le fit asseoir. Ensuite, il lui lia les mains derrière le dos.

Ritsu s'installa en face du jeune garçon.

- Loveless, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. _*Oh applaudissez, il a dit STP !! Bravo nda*_

Sachant que de toute manière, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne lui obéirait pas, Ritsu mit deux doigts sous le menton de Ritsuka et lui releva la tête.

- Oh, mais tu n'as plus tes oreilles ! s'exclama Ritsu, feignant la surprise.

Ritsuka regarda l'homme qui venait de dire ça et lui lança un regard noir.

- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ! C'est vous qui lui avez demandé !

- Tu parles ? Mais c'est un miracle !!!

- Vous allez me laisser tranquille à la fin !

La gifle partit sans que Ritsu ne s'en rende compte. C'était dire à quel point Ritsuka l'énervait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'entendre crier, supplier qu'on arrête de le brutaliser ! Ce gamin impertinent !!! Mais tellement mignon quand il avait peur ou qu'il était en colère !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez demandé à mon frère de me …

Ritsuka n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Le dernier mot resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il rougit de honte et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- De te quoi ? De te violer ??

Ce mot était vraiment cru. Ritsuka ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça ! C'était inutile !

Parfaitement inutile, finit-t-il dans un murmure.

- Inutile ? Non, je ne crois pas !

Et pourquoi je lui ai demandé de te faire ça ? Tes oreilles félines m'énervaient et il fallait bien que tu les perdes un jour non ? Ce jour est arrivé plus tôt que prévu mais c'est tout !

- Juste pour ça ?? Et moi alors…

- Je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Mais peut-être que tu voulais passer ta première fois avec quelqu'un de Spécial.

Ritsuka ne dit rien. Il essayait juste d'oublier les horreurs qu'il avait subi.

Ritsu se rapprocha de Loveless.

- J'aurai voulu voir ça. Ça aurait dû être moi qui devait te faire perdre ta pureté.

En disant cela, Ritsu mit sa main sur la joue du jeune garçon. Il descendit ses doigts pour effleurer le t-shirt déchiré de Ritsuka.

D'un seul regard, il fit comprendre à Seimei qu'il fallait qu'il détache son frère.

Une fois les liens de Ritsuka déliés, Ritsu ordonna au garçon de le suivre. Loveless obéit. Ils allèrent dans la pièce attenante au bureau.

- Mets tes mains contre le mur !

- Quoi ? Mais…mais…

Ritsu prit les mains de Loveless et les plaqua contre la paroi murale et se colla contre le dos du jeune garçon puis avança son visage.

- Comme ça, murmura Ritsu.

Le jeune garçon sentait le souffle chaud de cet homme sur sa joue qui était parcourue de larmes. Ritsu commença à enlever ce qu'il restait du t-shirt de Loveless. Celui-ci se débattit, il réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme. Seimei arriva tout de même à le rattraper. Quand le jeune garçon vit ce que Ritsu tenait entre ses mains, il hurla.

- Non !! Lâche-moi Seimei !

Tu vas le laisser me faire ça ??????

- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Seimei, avec un ton vidé de tous sentiments.

Ritsuka cria de plus belle quand son frère le força à se retourner.

- Tu le tiens ??

- A ton avis, je suis en train de faire quoi là ?

- Attends, j'appelle Eiri pour t'aider.

Eiri, c'était l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte. Un homme comme Davaid, un colosse.

- Tu peux l'aider ??

- Bien.

Seimei et Eiri prirent Ritsuka chacun par un bras.

- NON !!! Ritsu, s'il vous plaît !! vociféra le jeune garçon apeuré.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A SUIVRE ...

En écrivant ce chapitre, j'écoutais CALIFORNICATION des Red Hot Chili Peppers et tout les thèmes de Naruto, Ce n'est pas intéressant mais j'avais envie de le dire -_-''''

En tout cas, Naruto ça inspire lol !!

Et ce que vous attendez tous *roulement de tambours*

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

**Ritsuka : Et !! Pourquoi t'as arrêté là ?? Déjà que tu me fais souffrir tout le temps, alors évite de faire attendre tes lecteurs !**

_Moi : Déjà, comme ça s'ils veulent savoir la suite, ils doivent lire le prochain chapitre !! héhé ! Mais en fait, ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que tu es pressé de souffrir ?? *Regard Sadique*_

Sôbi : Bon arrêter de vous engueuler !! Pourquoi on ne me voit pas moi ?

_Moi : Normalement, tu reviens au prochain chapitre ! NORMALEMENT_

_**Seimei et Ritsu : Vous avez finit de parler ???? Pour rien dire en plus**_

_Moi : Pourquoi vous êtes si pressés ?_

_**Seimei : Tu veux vraiment qu'on te réponde ?**_

_Moi : Vu la lueur sadique dans vos yeux, je crois que j'ai compris -_-' *Me retourne vers Ritsuka* Et je pense que lui aussi à compris ! o_o_

**Ritsuka : *Snifouille dans son coin* Vous me détestez tous !! Ouin Ouin ! PERSONNE NE M'AIMEUHHHHHHHHHH !!**

_Moi : --' J'en peux plus d'eux, enlevez-les moi ! Y m'énervent --'''_

Chapitre Bouclé!! La suite?? Mais que va faire Ritsu??? Niark Niark à voir!!

Review??? Pour Ritsuka!!!

'Tachi88


	9. Torturer, Trahir, Inquiéter

**CHAPITRE 09 : Souvenirs douloureux**

Merci pour tes commentaires Uzuchi !! Ils me font toujours autant plaisir !!!Voilà.

_°_

_Seimei et Eiri prirent Ritsuka chacun par un bras._

_- Non, Ritsu, S'il vous plaît !!!!!! vociféra le jeune garçon, apeuré._

Ritsu ne fit pas attention aux hurlements de Ritsuka. Le premier coup de fouet s'abattit, sans crier gare, sur les épaules et le dos du garçon. Il poussa un cri à glacer le sang.

Un deuxième coup vint tracer une ligne sanglante sur son corps. Un troisième puis un quatrième suivirent. En tout, pas moins de quinze coups de fouet laissèrent leur marque sanguinolente sur le dos et les épaules de Loveless. Tous plus dort les uns que les autres. Le jeune garçon cherchait à retrouver son souffle. A force de crier, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Des larmes coulaient abondamment et roulaient, telles des billes, sur les joues du jeune garçon. Son dos était totalement lacéré. Il souffrait énormément.

- Eiri, ramène le dans mon bureau et ligote-le bien solidement. Quant à toi, Seimei, va chercher Sôbi et Davaid.

Eiri emmena Ritsuka qui, quand le colosse le souleva, gémit de douleur.

Il le poussa jusqu'au bureau de Ritsu, le fit asseoir puis lui lia les poignets dans le dos.

Sôbi, Seimei et Davaid entrèrent pendant que Ritsu suivait une des seules traces qui cinglait le torse de Ritsuka. Il s'avança et de ce fait, cacha le garçon ligoté.

- Asseyez-vous, déclara-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ritsu ? demanda Sôbi.

- Tu me demandes ce qui se passe ? Tu es un traître Sôbi. Je te faisais confiance mais toi, toi, tu préfères tout entreprendre pour sauver ce gamin !!

Sôbi suivit le doigt de Ritsu et remarqua enfin son deuxième Sacrifice. Il s'aperçut aussi de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Ritsu remarqua que les yeux de Sôbi s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'avait subi le jeune garçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demande vivement Sôbi.

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pervers doublé d'un sadique !!!!!

- Je l'ai juste violenté un peu, expliqua Ritsu.

C'est tout.

- C'EST TOUT ????? Non mais, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?? Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Comme toi quand…murmura Seimei.

- Quand quoi ? Quand il me frappait ? Oui, j'étais plus jeune mais je n'avais pas son âge !! Il n'a que 11ans et toi, toi, tu…

- Moi quoi ?? s'exclama violement Ritsu.

- STOP ! s'écria Ritsuka.

Je ne … comprends… plus rien ! Sôbi… tu es…avec qui ? Moi…lui…personne ??

- Calme-toi Ritsuka. Déjà, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune garçon fit signe que oui. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Intérieurement, il avait envie de crier, de crier de douleur tellement il souffrait.

_°_

Petit chapitre ^^ mais chapitre quand même!!!

Une tit réview?? Non??

'Tachi88


	10. Demander, Supplier, Frapper

_**Aie Aie Aie!!! ce chapitre est infiniment court... Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain que je vais mettre dans pas longtemps ^^**_

**CHAPITRE 10 : Supplier...**

_Le jeune garçon fit signe que oui. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Intérieurement, il avait envie de crier, de crier de douleur tellement il souffrait._

Mais comme pour contredire sa réponse, le jeune garçon toussa. De sa bouche sortit du sang. Son visage devenait de plus en plus blanc. Ses yeux se fermaient.

- Ritsu, s'il te plaît, Fais quelques chose ! Il va mourir si tu le laisses comme ça !!

- Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux depuis le début, le voir mourir ?

Sôbi ne tenait plus. Il envoya son poing dans la face de Ritsu. Celui-ci le reçut et vola jusqu'au mur.

Davaid et Eiri s'avancèrent pour saisir Sôbi et…

_°_

^^ Une mini review?? Pour ce mini chapitre???

'Tachi88


	11. Mourir, Regarder, S'enfermer

**CHAPITRE 10 : Mourir, ça fait mal ?**

Alors, c'est ça mourir ?

J'ai froid je me sens faible.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, je ne peux plus les retenir de se fermer telless des volets.

Alors, c'est ça mourir ?

Seimei, pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?

Je suis là, je me débats de mes liens.

Si faiblement que personne ne s'en aperçoit.

Je ne sens plus mes bras.

Alors, c'est ça mourir ?

Je ne bouge plus.

Personne ne le remarque.

En mourant, on devient invisible ?

On disparaît ?

Pourquoi vivre si c'est pour mourir ?

Alors, c'est ça mourir ?

Disparaître physiquement mais aussi de la mémoire des personnes que l'on aime.

Mais, quelqu'un m'a-t-il vraiment aimé ?

Comment savoir les véritables sentiments des gens ?

Un jour, tu te fais des amis.

Le lendemain, ils ne te parlent plus.

Un jour, ton frère t'aime à en mourir.

Le lendemain, il te torture.

Alors, c'est ça mourir ?

Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment éprouver des sentiments envers quelqu'un ?

Si oui, alors pourquoi un jour, on t'aime et l'autre, on te hait ?

On a beau me dire « je t'aime », « je t'adore », « tu es un super ami », je n'y crois plus.

Mon frère, Ritsu et Sôbi me regardent.

Ils parlent, je ne les entends pas.

La lueur de mes yeux s'éteint, ils se ferment, se verrouillent pour ne plus jamais être ouverts.

Ma respiration ralentit.

Bizarrement, je n'ai pas peur.

Je me sens plutôt bien.

Personne n'a le droit de me pleurer.

Je me sens si calme, si reposé.

Pourquoi verser des larmes pour moi ?

Si je meurs tranquillement, je préfère qu'ils fassent la fête et que des vapeurs de nourriture s'envolent rencontrer les anges qui me recueilleront.

La douleur se réveille.

NON !

Je ne veux pas !

Je me sentais si bien.

Alors mourir, c'est ça ?

Okaa-san, mourir, ça fait mal ?

_°_ _°_ _°_ _°_

A SUIVRE....

hehe, ce chapitre m'est venu tout seul ^^

'Tachi88


	12. Se réveiller, Se taire, Réagir

**_Allez, bonne lecture !_**

**CHAPITRE 12 : Se taire...**

*HOPITAL*

Voilà ce que lu Sôbi en entrant dans le bâtiment. C'était vraiment blanc, un hôpital.

Il passait devant l'accueil quand une infirmière l'interpella.

- M. Sôbi !!

M. Sôbi !!!

- Oui ? répondit le concerné.

- Je voulais juste vous dire qu'Aoyagi Ritsuka vient de se réveiller.

Un sourire vint fendre le visage de Sôbi. Il s'était enfin éveillé.

Il se rendit au troisième étage, là où se trouvait la chambre de Loveless.

88.

Il s'arrêta devant ce numéro puis frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! s'exclama une voix, qui n'était pas celle de Ritsuka mais celle de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui depuis deux semaines maintenant.

- Bonjour Tomoyo !

- Bonjour M. Sôbi.

Ritsuka va bien mais il refuse de parler à quiconque. Je suppose que c'est dû à ce qu'il a subi.

- Hum…

- Je vous laisse ! A plus tard Ritsuka, je reviendrai ce soir pour voir comment tu vas.

Aucune réaction de la part du jeune garçon. C'est à peine s'il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit son infirmière.

La porte se referma, laissant seul Sôbi et Loveless.

Personne n'osa prononcer un seul mot.

- Ritsuka ?

Pourquoi tu ne veux plus parler ? Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Tous le monde est là pour t'aider. Ce que Seimei et Ritsu t'ont fait, tu ne peux pas l'oublier. Mais tu peux essayer de surmonter cette douleur qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Et pour dépasser tous les obstacles dressés devant toi, il faut que tu me parles. Ou que tu le dises à quelqu'un. Mais ne laisse surtout pas cette peur et cette douleur te submerger !!

En entendant le nom de son frère et de Ritsu, Ritsuka frissonna. Mais il ne parla pas pour autant.

_« J'aimerai te parler Sôbi. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas. Personne n'a le droit de me faire revivre ces moments de douleurs. Personne !! Je ne veux les raconter à PERSONNE !! Ça me ferait trop mal d'en parler. Rien que d'y penser, je frissonne ! Alors, non, Sôbi, tu ne me forceras pas à tout te dire ni à reparler. »_

Des larmes commencèrent à inonder les joues du jeune garçon. Voyant cela, Sôbi voulut prendre Ritsuka dans ses bras et le serrer très fort pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre mais le jeune garçon eut un mouvement de recul quand les bras de Sôbi se rapprochèrent de lui. Trop près de lui à son goût.

Il paniqua vraiment. Il se retrouva deux semaines auparavant. Les bras qui se rapprochaient de lui n'étaient pas ceux de Sôbi mais ceux de Seimei.

- Ritsuka, c'est moi Sôbi.

La voix était lointaine mais elle le fit revenir à la réalité. Sa respiration se calma mais il était encore sous le choc. Cette scène, Sôbi voulant le prendre dans ses bras, s'ajustait avec exactitude aux mouvements de son frère. Il essaya de ne plus penser à ça. De penser à autre chose comme à son école.

A Yuiko.

A Yayoi.

Aux Zero, Natsuo et Yoji.

A son sensei, Shinonome Hitomi.

Au grand soulagement de Sôbi, Ritsuka s'apaisa.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il était 18h30 quand Tomoyo frappait à la porte.

- Entrez !

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de Sôbi.

- Il n'a toujours pas décroché un mot.

Il s'est endormi il y a deux heures environ.

Euh… Au fait Tomoyo, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Oui, vas-y je ne vais pas te manger.

- J'aimerai emmener Ritsuka manger quelque part.

- C'est d'accord, mais alors à la cafétéria de l'hôpital au moins je sais où te trouver.

Et ramène-le dans sa chambre dès que vous aurez finit.

Je n'aime pas le savoir « dehors ».

Puis, Tomoyo vérifia que tout allait bien. Apparemment tout ce passait pour le mieux pour Ritsuka.

Enfin, physiquement.

Moralement, c'était une autre histoire.

- Il va bien.

Je vous laisse.

Et n'oublie pas de le ramener !

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand le jeune garçon remua et gémit.

- Il fait des cauchemars, il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira Tomoyo.

Elle sortit.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Ritsuka émergea de son sommeil.

Il se releva doucement pour apercevoir Sôbi.

- Tu t'habilles ? On va aller manger quelque chose.

Je t'attends dehors.

Sôbi sortit et laissa Ritsuka seul.

Le jeune garçon s'habilla difficilement. Il avait encore atrocement mal au dos mais ne laissait voir ses souffrances à personne.

Il ne voulait pas se sentir comme un boulet pour les autres et surtout pas pour Sôbi.

Puis, il sortit et rejoignit Sôbi dans le couloir.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et allèrent à la cafèt'.

Ils s'assirent et commandèrent quelques trucs à manger puis Sôbi commença à parler.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A SUIVRE...

Bon voilà, celui-là a été très dur à trouver !!

Merci à Uzuchi pour tes idées qui m'ont bien aidée !!

Voilà laissez vos reviews en partant !!

'Tachi88


	13. Parler, Boire, Paniquer

**CHAPITRE 13 : Panique...**

_Ils s'assirent et commandèrent quelques trucs à manger puis Sôbi commença à parler._

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler, ni à moi ni à quiconque mais moi, je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu dois te demander comment tu es arrivé là, non ?

Sôbi bût le contenu de son verre avant de continuer.

- Quand tu t'es évanouit, après que Ritsu t'ait … enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, je l'ai supplié de te sauver. Et bien sûr, comme tu peux t'en douter, il n'a rien fait. Alors je l'ai envoyé voler à travers la pièce. Ses hommes ont commencé à se rapprocher. Ils m'ont entouré pendant que Ritsu s'échappait suivit par ton frère qui te tenait dans ses bras. J'ai réussi à mettre au tapis les deux colosses, je ne sais pas comment. La rage m'a sûrement aveuglé. Et j'ai rattrapé Seimei, je lui ai ordonné de te lâcher, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Les remords peut-être, qui sait ? Puis il s'est enfuit. Je n'ai pas cherché à le rattraper ni lui ni Ritsu. Je suis sortit avec toi dans mes bras et j'ai suivit la route. C'est là qu'une voiture s'est arrêtée. A l'intérieur, c'était Tomoyo. Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était infirmière alors je lui ai tout raconté. Elle nous a amené à l'hôpital. Un médecin est venu t'examiner et Tomoyo a demandé à pouvoir être ton infirmière. Le bilan était plus que mauvais. Le médecin a dit que tu avais deux ou trois côtes cassées et le poignet gauche foulé. Pour les marques sur ton corps, j'ai dû lui dire que c'était un ami de ton frère qui t'avait torturé pour on ne sait qu'elles raisons. Et il a bien sûr vu que tu ne possédais plus tes oreilles félines. Alors, vu ton âge, il a conclut au viol, ce que j'ai confirmé. Tu as dormi pendant deus semaines. Après, tu connais la suite.

Pendant toute la tirade de Sôbi, Ritsuka n'avait rien fait. On se demande même s'il avait écouté ce qu'il avait dit.

L'assiette qu'il avait devant lui, restait pleine. Il ne mangeait pas, ne buvait pas.

_« Ce n'est pas possible, comment il peut rester sans rien dire. Là, je commence à avoir peur. Et si, s'il ne parlait plus jamais ? Comment je réagirais ? Je ne pourrais plus entendre sa voix. S'il ne parle pas, il doit y avoir une raison. A cause de Ritsu et de Seimei ? Logiquement, ce serait ça. Il a peur, je le sens. Mais n'a-t-il pas compris que, ici, personne ne lui ferait jamais plus de mal ? Que je suis là pour l'aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves ? Pour lui faire oublier ce que son frère et Ritsu lui ont fait ? »._

Ritsuka esquissa enfin un geste pour prendre son verre. Il le porta à ses lèvres.

_« C'est déjà ça, il boit, il ne risque pas une déshydratation »._

Par contre, il ne toucha à rien devant lui. Son assiette restait remplie. Au grand damne de Sôbi.

Lui, non plus ne mangea pas grand-chose.

Il se décida à remonter. Il voulut prendre le jeune garçon par le bras pour lui indiquer qu'il fallait qu'il retourne dans sa chambre.

_« Si je ne le ramène pas tout de suite, Tomoyo va me passer un savon… »_

Le seul fait que Sôbi lui touche le bras, provoqua une immense panique chez Ritsuka. Il se mit à se débattre, à crier qu'on ne le touche pas, qu'on le laisse, qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Mais Sôbi raffermit sa prise sur le bras du jeune garçon.

_« Il parle enfin pas vraiment mais au moins, il n'a pas totalement perdu l'usage de la parole. Je préfère qu'il cri que plutôt qu'il reste végétatif, sans rien tenter pour s'en sortir »._

Heureusement, la cafétéria était vide.

Un infirmier accourut en entendant les cris. Il s'aperçut que Tomoyo le suivait.

- STOP ! Que personne ne le touche à part Sôbi, ordonna Tomoyo.

- Non, Lâche-moi, arrêtes, PITIE !!!!!! S'époumona Ritsuka.

- Chuuuut… murmura Sôbi, essayant de calmer le jeune garçon en proie à une terreur extrême. Calme-toi, c'est moi, Sôbi…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A SUIVRE...

Réussiront-ils à calmer Ritsuka ou le jeune garçon va-t-il continuer de s'époumoner ?

Réponse au prochain épisode !!!

_**Le petit monde l'auteur :**_

_** Ritsuka : …**_

_**Moi : A oui, c'est vrai, tu ne parles plus.**_

_**Ritsuka : MAIS SI !!!! COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE TIENNE TOUT CE TEMPS SANS PARLER ?? HEIN, DIS-MOI ??**_

_**Moi : Je sais pas, tu t'y feras !! Et puis arrête de gueuler !!**_

_**Ritsuka : …**_

_**Moi : Bon, il buuuuuude ! Hehe n'oubliez pas !! Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !! Et n'oubliez pas non plus les reviewssssss!! …**_

'Tachi88


	14. Débattre, Penser, Parler

***Pensées de Ritsuka en gras** et _celles de Sôbi en Italique souligné_*

**CHAPITRE 14 : Pensées, Pensées…**

_Un infirmier accourut en entendant les cris. Il s'aperçut que Tomoyo le suivait._

_- STOP ! _

_Que personne ne le touche à part Sôbi, ordonna Tomoyo._

_- Non, Lâche-moi, arrêtes, PITIE !!!!!! S'époumona Ritsuka._

_- Chuuuut… murmura Sôbi, essayant de calmer le jeune garçon en proie à une terreur extrême._

_Calme-toi, c'est moi, Sôbi…_

Il serra le jeune garçon contre sa poitrine.

Pendant encore trois bonnes minutes, Ritsuka se débattit mais quand il s'aperçut que les mains de Sôbi restaient où elles étaient et ne descendaient ou ne se baladaient pas, il se calma un peu. Sa respiration était toujours aussi vive et les battements de son cœur de freinèrent pas mais il ne bougeait plus. Par contre, les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues du garçon.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi je me sens bien dans ses bras, c'est un homme merde ! Je l'entends me murmurer à l'oreille que personne ne me fera de mal, que je suis là, en sécurité avec lui. ****Que je dois le suivre et retourner dans ma chambre pour me reposer. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je me recule, mais il me retient. Je me contiens pour ne pas encore crier, je n'aime pas ça.»**

Sôbi, quant à lui, ne pense qu'à serrer Ritsuka dans ses bras encore et encore.

_« Je veux qu'il se sente en sécurité »_ pense-t-il.

**« Je veux qu'il me lâche » **

_« Je ne le lâcherai pas tant qu'il ne se sentira pas bien »_

**« Je me sens bien, lâches-moi maintenant »**

_« Parles Ritsuka, parles pour me dire que tu te sens pour le mieux, que tu ne souffre plus. Dis quelque chose… »_

- Sô… Sô…Bi…

- Il recommence à parler, chuchota Tomoyo, plus pour elle-même que pour quelqu'un.

- Lâ…che…moi…

Sôbi se recula et laissa Ritsuka.

Le visage de celui-ci prit une teinte assez blanche.

**« J'ai mal, laissez-moi tranquille. ****Je veux dormir, dormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller. J'ai l'impression que mon dos se déchire. Il me fait mal. Mais personne, personne ne doit savoir. Personne…… »**

Le jeune garçon s'écroula, sous les yeux horrifiés de Tomoyo et de Sôbi.

- RITSUKA !!!! hurla Sôbi.

Tomoyo s'avança rapidement. Elle prit son pouls et dit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien. Il dort, c'est tout.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A SUIVRE ...

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

Ritsuka : Là, franchement, tu me fais de pire en pire. Et je commence à croire vraiment que tu me détestes.

Moi : Non, au contraire je t'adoreeeeeee. Mais tu vois après ce que ton frère et Ritsu t'ont fait t'allait pas te relever et dire « J'ai tout oublié. Ne vous en fait pas pour moi, je vais très bien ».

Ça aurait été très zarb'.

Ritsu-Seimei : Et nous ???????????

Moi : Bah, vous je crois que c'est bon non ? Votre rôle est terminé !! Maintenant, c'est au tour de Sôbi de convaincre Ritsuka que plus personne ne lui fera de mal.

Ritsu-Seimei : ça veut dire qu'on a disparus ??

Moi : OUIIIIIIII !! COMPRIS ?

*franchement, j'en ai marre des deux là… Ils ne peuvent pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre ?? Uzuchi par exemple ??

Hein Uzuchi tu les veux je te les donne… j'en ai marreeeeeeeee*

'Tachi88


	15. Rassurer, Contredire, Ignorer

**Les paroles du Cœur de Ritsuka sont en gras souligné, Les paroles de la Raison de Ritsuka sont en italique gras**

**Les pensées de Ritsuka sont en souligné.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_CHAPITRE 15 : Pensées… Pensées… version 02 ou Débat_**

_Tomoyo s'avança rapidement. Elle prit son pouls et dit :_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien. Il dort, c'est tout._

Pendant que Tomoyo allait quelque peu rassurer Sôbi *Ce qui n'est pas négligeable hehe*, l'autre infirmier prit Ritsuka dans ses bras. Il le ramena dans sa chambre, suivit de Tomoyo et Sôbi.

Il le déposa sur son lit et le recouvrit d'une fine couverture.

Dans la tête du jeune garçon, les idées s'entremêlaient, se croisaient mais étaient parfaitement contradictoires.

**« Je me sentais bien dans les bras de Sôbi.**

_**Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Personne n'a le droit ne serait-ce que de m'effleurer sans ma permission. Et celle-ci n'a encore été donnée à personne.**_

**Mais j'étais si bien, en sécurité.**

**_C'est un homme !! Un homme !!_**

**Je le sais, mais c'est Sôbi, lui ne me fera jamais de mal.**

**_Mais si un jour, il lui prenait l'envie de m'en faire, du mal ? Je réagirais comment ? Hein ??? Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il m'a mentit !! Quand il me faisait croire qu'il était de côté des autres, de Ritsu et de mon aîné, ça ne m'a pas fait mal ?_**

**Si, mais maintenant je sais qu'il m'aime !**

**_Non, un homme ne peut pas aimer un autre homme de son plein gré !_**

**Si, il le peut !! Sôbi en est la preuve ! Il m'aime de tout son cœur.**

**_En suis-je sûr ?_**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, arrêtes !! J'en peux plus, Sôbi m'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte !**

**_Oui mais…_**

**Ferme-là !!!!**

**_Il ne m'aime pas…_**

**Si, il m'aime !!!! STOP !!! ».**

Le débat faisait rage entre le Cœur et la Raison du jeune garçon. Cette polémique, Sôbi la voyait indirectement. Il pouvait la percevoir grâce aux mouvements désordonnés de Ritsuka.

Tomoyo était partit depuis maintenant trois heures quand Ritsuka daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre avec Sôbi. Avec les autres personnes c'était très facile, il n'avait qu'à les ignorer mais lui, Sôbi, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Comment faire ?

Lui parler ou pas ?

Lui faire confiance ou pas ?

Trop de questions restaient en suspens.

Le jeune garçon préféra donc faire ce qu'il estimait le mieux pour lui.

Il ne parla pas mais n'ignora pas non plus Sôbi.

Pour les questions de contacts physiques, c'était encore autre chose. Si Sôbi avait été une femme, ça aurait posé moins de problèmes au garçon. Malheureusement *pour lui pas pour nous* Sôbi était un homme. Très difficile d'abaisser les barrières défensives quand il s'agissait d'un homme.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que deux hommes me fassent perdre confiance en tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne refuse pas les contacts mais mon corps ne peut les supporter. Il ne peut pas concevoir qu'un homme me touche sans vouloir me faire du mal. Pour lui si un contact physique doit avoir lieu c'est que quelqu'un veut me faire quelque chose… ».

- Ritsuka, je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure.

Je n'aurai pas dû te forcer à avoir un contact. Je me rends compte à quel point ça peut être terrible pour toi.

« Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses te rendre compte à quel point ma situation est compliquée. »

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, une situation compliquée.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A SUIVRE...

Bon, je sais, je coupe toujours au mauvais endroit mais je ne sais jamais quand arrêter mes chapitres --' c'est exaspérant.

Ce chapitre a été très dur à mettre en place à cause de la psychologie de Ritsuka.

Et oui, je le trouve très difficile. D'où le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre.

Le petit monde de l'auteur :

Ritsuka : …

Sôbi : …

Tomoyo : …

Moi : PLUS PERSONNE NE PARLE !!!! Là franchement, les gars, ce n'est pas drôle !! Je fais comment pour continuer mon histoire si tout le monde est muet ??????

Ritsuka je comprends mais les autres !! Franchement, vous pourriez faire des efforts !! J'en fais moi ! Pour essayer de devenir moins sadique envers Ritsuka.

Je ne sais pas si ça marche !!

D'après vous, c'est réussit ou pas ????

*Silence pesant*

Laissez vos reviews...

Je n'ose plus rien dire, on dirait qu'ils vont m'assassiner !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ????

OUIN !!!!!!! A l'aide……

*Regard assassins*

'Tachi88


	16. Parler, Dévoiler, Soulager

**CHAPITRE 16 : Tout dévoiler… Soulager sa conscience…**

Ritsuka, assit sur son lit d'hôpital, regardait le mur blanc devant lui.

Il ressassait encore ses sentiments envers Sôbi. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir ses émotions trop contradictoires à son goût.

Sôbi, quant à lui, essayait plutôt de démêler un tout autre problème.

Il pensait plutôt à quelque chose qui l'avait marqué quand il était avec Ritsu et Seimei. Il avait croisé quelqu'un dans les couloirs immenses du bâtiment en allant voir Ritsuka, qui était enfermé. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lui arrivant à la taille.

Il n'avait pas obtenu de réponses sur son identité. C'était tout bonnement un inconnu.

Pourquoi était-il là-bas ?

Cette question restait malheureusement sans réponse.

Mais une autre question le taraudait.

Pourquoi Ritsuka ne voulait toujours pas parler ?

Pensait-il que personne ne le comprenait et que tout le monde le jugerait s'il disait ce qu'il avait subit ?

Mais lui, lui, Sôbi avait enduré quasiment la même chose. Il se décida à parler pour inciter le jeune garçon à s'exprimer à son tour. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu sais toute à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que je comprenais la situation dans laquelle tu es. Et bien, je ne t'ai pas mentit. J'ai vécu un peu la même chose que toi.

Sôbi s'arrêta un peu. Il se demandait si ça valait vraiment la peine de tout raconter au si jeune garçon qu'était Ritsuka. Tant pis ! Il se lança.

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, Ritsu me battait pour que je ne ressente plus aucune douleur. Pour que je devienne un Combattant digne de ce nom, un Combattant sans douleur, il me fouettait. Puis un jour, il lui a prit l'idée de me faire perdre mes oreilles. C'était une idée qui m'a d'abord séduite. Il m'a laissé un peu de temps pour bien réfléchir mais je voulais absolument faire disparaître à jamais ses oreilles qui me montraient que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Mais le jour où Ritsu allait mes les faire perdre, je me suis demandé si ça valait le coup. Si je le faisais, là, maintenant, je ne pourrai plus dire à la personne que j'aurais aimée que j'allais passer ma première fois avec elle. J'ai donc fait part de mes craintes à Ritsu, qui m'a expliqué que maintenant, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Que maintenant, que je lui avais marqué mon assentiment le plus total, c'était trop tard. Qu'il allait, dès maintenant, m'assujettir à ses ordres. En quelques mots, j'allais devenir son esclave. Je pris alors totalement conscience de ce qu'il allait faire. Le jour-là aura été le jour le plus douloureux de toute ma vie. Il abusa de moi avant de me ramener dans ma chambre. Il me laissa seul. Moi, j'essayais de laver mon corps souillé par toutes les abominations que cet homme, Ritsu, avait fait subir tant à mon corps qu'à mon esprit. Encore maintenant, il me tient fermement entre ses mains. Même s'il s'est enfui.

_« Alors il est comme moi »,_ pensa Ritsuka après avoir écouté ce que Sôbi avait à lui dire.

_« Il a subi presque le même chose. Sauf que lui, lui, ne s'est pas fait abusé par une personne qu'il admirait au plus au point et qui de plus est était mon frère »._

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sôbi répliqua :

- Tu sais, Ritsuka, Ritsu était pour moi un modèle. Un modèle que rien n'aurait jamais pu ébranler. Mais après l'acte délibéré qu'il avait commis à mon encontre, je ne voyais plus cet homme de la même façon. Je le percevais plus comme un menteur et tout le reste. Avec tout ses boniments, il avait réussi à me convaincre que de faire cette chose répugnante avec lui serait plus bénéfique que je le pensais. En changeant d'avis, j'ai mis mon corps à plus rude épreuve que si je l'avais fait de mon plein gré.

Sôbi était soulagé d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Personne à part Seimei n'avait su ce qu'il avait enduré étant jeune. Maintenant Ritsuka pouvait lui faire plus amplement confiance. Sachant qu'il avait subi le même acte ignoble, le jeune garçon ne doutait plus de la sincérité du Combattant de son frère. Cependant, ses sentiments à lui n'étaient pas encore vraiment fixes. Ritsuka l'aimait, certes, mais de quel amour ? D'un amour de passage ou du véritable amour indéfectible, comme dans les contes de fées de sa petite enfance ? Ou avait-il tellement besoin d'amour qu'il se serait jeté sur le premier inconnu à sa portée ??

Quand la porte s'ouvrit toutes ces questions flottaient encore dans les pensées du garçon...

°_°

A SUIVRE....

Là, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour une fois --'.

Dites moi juste ce que vous penser de mon chapitre aussi court soit-il !!

Laissez-vos reviews comme toujours.

A la prochaine

'Tachi88


	17. Connaître, Se souvenir, Fuir

_**CHAPITRE 17 : Inconnu… S'en souvenir… Fuir… Reconnaître…**_

_Cependant, ses sentiments à lui n'étaient pas encore vraiment fixes. Ritsuka l'aimait, certes, mais de quel amour ? D'un amour de passage ou du véritable amour indéfectible, comme dans les contes de fées de sa petite enfance ? Ou avait-il tellement besoin d'amour qu'il se serait jeté sur le premier inconnu à sa portée ??_

_Quand la porte s'ouvrit toutes ces questions flottaient encore dans les pensées du garçon._

Un inconnu entra. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Sôbi le reconnu tout de suite. L'homme qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs de chez Ritsu.

- Qui es-tu ! s'écria-t-il sans laisser à l'inconnu le temps de placer un petit mot.

- Je…

- Pourquoi étais-tu chez Ritsu ? Que faisais-tu là-bas ? Réponds !

- Si vous me laissiez le temps de m'exprimer, je vous répondrais de bon cœur, déclara l'homme d'une voix presque féminine.

- Et ben vas-y !! Racontes-nous !!

Pour toutes explications, le jeune homme se mit torse nu.

Sur son abdomen, on pouvait lire un mot. Un seul mot qui allait tout changer dans l'esprit de Ritsuka. Un mot, un seul. Loveless.

Le vrai nom de Ritsuka était inscrit, là, sur la peau de l'homme inconnu.

Sôbi n'en revenait pas. L'homme qui se présentait là, devant eux, était donc le véritable Combattant de Ritsuka ? Mais alors, lui, qu'allait-il devenir ? Enfin, pas besoin de penser à ça pour le moment. Il lui fallait juste savoir la réaction du jeune garçon. Rien. A croire que Ritsuka n'avait rien vu. Ses yeux étaient juste fermés. Des larmes commencèrent à perler. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Personne ne le savait, pas même lui. C'est juste qu'il fallait qu'il s'extériorise. Et pour cela, chacun avait sa « technique ». Pour lui, c'était de pleurer.

Sôbi, n'aimant pas voir le jeune garçon pleurer, essaya de le prendre dans ses bras. Il fut repoussé violemment tandis que Ritsuka se levait et se mettait à courir de toutes ses maigres forces. Personne ne chercha à l'arrêter.

Il fuyait. Sôbi, n'ayant pas réagit tout de suite, se rendit compte qu'il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve le garçon. Celui-ci étant trop faible pour rester en vie bien longtemps. Surtout que dehors, une esquisse de nuages neigeux se dessinait. Il laissa donc le Combattant de Ritsuka seul. Un Combattant dont on ne savait toujours rien, ni même son prénom.

Ritsuka courait, courait. Il voulait ne plus jamais revoir cet homme, son Combattant. Celui-ci avait tout chamboulé dans ses idées. Maintenant il savait encore moins s'il aimait Sôbi. Cet homme, l'avait troublé. De part sa voix mais aussi de part son physique. Ritsuka l'aimait lui aussi.

C'est si compliqué l'amour ? On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes simultanément !! C'est impossible ! C'est immoral !!

Alors pourquoi ?? Pourquoi lui ??

Il buta contre quelque chose ou plutôt contre quelqu'un…

Il s'en voulait de s'être enfui, mais il en voulait aussi à cet homme, qui était apparut dans sa vie.

Il voulu continuer à courir mais le « quelqu'un » contre lequel il s'était cogné l'arrêta.

- Où cours-tu comme ça ?

Ritsuka reconnu cette voix. Une voix facilement reconnaissable. Trop facilement.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux. Des yeux violets remplis par la peur.

- Oh ! Ritsuka ! Moi qui justement voulais te voir.

Le jeune garçon se sentit soulevé. Il ne voulait pas, non ne voulait pas aller avec cet homme. Cet homme dont il savait maintenant ce qu'il avait fait à Sôbi.

Ritsu.

Un homme qui pouvait faire de quiconque son esclave.

UN HOMME. Rien qu'un homme fou qui aimait savoir les autres souffrir. Un homme qui pouvait faire valoir sa supériorité sur tout être vivants s'opposant à lui.

Et cette personne allait maintenant l'emmener sans que personne ne le sache. Et lui, lui, le petit Ritsuka n'y pouvait strictement rien. Il pouvait juste maudire sa faiblesse...

(°_°)

A SUIVRE...

Bon voilà

Maintenant, Ritsu tu es content ? Je t'ai récupérer de chez Uzuchi bien que j'aurai aimé t'y laisser plus longtemps --'

Merci Uzuchi pour ton aide à garder les deux monstres que sont Ritsu et Seimei. Je te laisse le frère de Ritsuka hehe.

Pour toutes questions s'adresser à l'auteur via une review... *on se croirait dans un aéroport*

'Tachi88


	18. Secourir, Vouloir, Rechercher

**_CHAPITRE 18 : Secourir… Vouloir… Rechercher…_**

Personne n'esquissa un seul geste quand Ritsuka se fit pousser dans la voiture de Ritsu.

Le jeune garçon poussait des cris horripilants. Ritsu ne s'assit pas au volant, Davaid y était déjà. Il se mit à l'arrière avec le jeune garçon apeuré.

- Tu veux ne pas te la fermer un peu !! _*Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois, ton séjour chez Uzuchi ne t'a pas assagi ? NdA*_

Le garçon tapait maintenant contre les vitres pour essayer de les briser. Malheureusement, elles étaient très solides. Et les portes restaient irrémédiablement fermées. La voiture démarra.

- A ce que je vois, tu ne parles que pour crier ! Autrement, tu ne dis plus un mot, c'est ça ??

Regard de Ritsuka, comme pour demander comment il le savait.

- J'ai demandé à l'hôpital comment tu allais, en me faisant passer pour un de tes proches. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

On va voir, si tu ne peux vraiment plus parler.

Ritsuka ne disait plus un mot, ne criait plus. Maintenant, plus personne ne pouvait l'entendre alors à quoi bon vouloir qu'on le délivre. C'était trop tard, cet homme l'emmenait déjà. Plus besoin d'espérer. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il se douter que ce soir Ritsu qui l'avait reprit ?

- Ton frère t'attend là-bas, déclara Ritsu.

A l'évocation de son frère, Ritsuka ne pu empêcher une larme de tracer son chemin sur sa joue.

Ritsu posa sa main sur la tête du jeune garçon qui hurla de terreur. L'homme ne trouva qu'un seul moyen pour le faire taire. Il apposa ses lèvres sur celles de Ritsuka. Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent d'horreur pure. Il aurait voulu crier et se débattre mais ses membres restaient tétanisés. Ritsu continuait. Il força le barrage des lèvres du garçon avec sa langue. Bien que celle de Ritsuka voulu se retirer, Ritsu réussit à les mêler ensemble.

Quand le jeune garçon allait manquer d'air, Ritsu le laissa enfin tranquille.

Les larmes tombèrent, lourdes de sentiments.

« Si seulement, Sôbi était là ! Il me sauverait et je n'aurai pas à subir tout ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'endurer toutes ces « choses » ?? Pourquoi moi ? ».

La voiture roulera pendant environ deux heures avant de s'arrêter devant une usine désaffectée.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sôbi essayait de retrouver Ritsuka. Il avait suivit les pas du jeune garçon qui s'étaient gravés dans la neige qui avait commencé à tomber une demi-heure auparavant.

- Mais il est où ?

Il n'a pas pu disparaître !!

- Il est dans une voiture, déclara le Combattant de Ritsuka, d'une voix atrocement neutre de tout sentiment.

- Une voiture ?? Comment ça ?? demanda vivement Sôbi, la voix tremblotante.

- Une voiture qui l'emmène.

Soudain, la voix du Combattant fraichement découvert se brisa.

- Ritsu…

- Ritsu ???? Non, pas lui. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas finit de lui en faire baver ?

°(°_°)° --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- °(°_°)°

A suivre…

Rien à dire --'

J'arrête ce chapitre ici car malheureusement, mon cerveau a décidé de ne plus me fournir d'idées un tant soit peu valable…

Merci à Uzuchi et Cainael pour vos reviews!!!!!

'Tachi88


	19. Résister, Briser, Anéantir

**_CHAPITRE 19 : Résister… Briser… Anéantir…_**

Lorsque que Ritsu, Davaid et Ritsuka arrivèrent devant l'usine abandonnée, le jeune garçon songea un instant à s'enfuir, mais bien vite, il s'aperçut que c'était impossible. D'une part, Ritsu lui tenait fermement le bras et d'autre part, le bâtiment délabré était entouré de grilles tellement hautes, qu'il ne fallait pas rêver un seul moment de pouvoir les escalader.

Ritsuka fut donc emmener de force dans l'immense bâtisse. A l'intérieur, il s'attendait à ne rien voir du tout pourtant la vieille usine était intégralement meublée. On pouvait presque penser que c'était un appartement, enfin de l'intérieur. Le jeune garçon suivit Ritsu, non sans essayer de se libérer de son étreinte. Ils atteignirent le fond de la salle où étaient entreposées toutes sortes de choses hétéroclites. Seimei les attendait là, assis dos à son frère, en train de travailler sur un ordinateur.

Le cœur de Ritsuka loupa un battement lorsqu'il se rappela ce que cet homme, ou devrait-on dire, cette bête, lui avait fait subir. Seimei se retourna et aperçut enfin les trois autres. De son point de vue, cela donnait ça : Un homme, plutôt grand, retenait un jeune garçon, les yeux noyés de larmes, qui se débattait pour essayer d'échapper à la poigne du grand homme puis, pour finir, un colosse derrière empêchait une quelconque fuite qu'aurait put tenter le garçon. Vision très… originale.

Ritsu sentait sa patience décroître rapidement. Cet enfant faisait vraiment tout pour qu'on ait envie de le frapper !! Il essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir mais s'en était trop. Il envoya valser Ritsuka contre le mur le plus proche. Le dos du jeune garçon cogna sur la paroi et celui-ci se laissa mollement retomber. Tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, en plus des élancements qu'il ressentait continuellement à cause des blessures pas vraiment cicatrisées qu'il avait au dos et aux épaules. Un cri retentissant empli toute la vaste salle. Seimei s'approcha de son frère et s'accroupie pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Il ne faut pas trop faire perdre patience à Ritsu. Autrement voilà ce qui t'attend. Tu entends Ritsuka ?

Il prit son jeune frère par le col et le remonta pour le coller au mur assez violemment. Ritsuka retint un cri qui voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire, de résister. Ces deux hommes pouvaient bien faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne se plierait aux exigences ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Il se débattit tant qu'il pu. Mais dans sa position actuelle, c'était un peu difficile, son frère le retenant encore au mur. Sa main libre se glissa subrepticement sous le tee-shirt du garçon. Celui-ci cria. Il en avait plus que marre que son frère le prenne pour un jouet. SON jouet.

_« Je ne suis pas un objet… »._

Seimei déposa un simple baiser sur le torse de son frère. Puis il le porta jusqu'à un lit installé spécialement pour lui. A côté se trouvait deux autres lits puis plus loin encore un lit.

_« Ceux de Ritsu, Seimei et Davaid… »_

- Restes-là ! Si tu bouges…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase sachant que Ritsuka avait comprit.

Puis le frère du jeune garçon alla rejoindre Ritsu laissant Ritsuka et désemparé.

_« Il faut que j'essaye de m'en sortir… Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre mais il faut à tout prix que je tente ma chance »._

Le jeune garçon se leva discrètement malheureusement Ritsu se retourna et lui intima de se rasseoir.

Ce que fit le garçon. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas obéir aux ordres des ces hommes, il n'avait pas le choix pour le moment.

(*.*)

Sôbi et le Combattant de Loveless, eux, essayaient de trouver l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le jeune garçon.

- Vous n'êtes pas sensé pouvoir le retrouver comme ça ? demanda le Combattant à Sôbi.

- Non, pas vraiment. Et au fait, comme on doit « travailler » ensemble, tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles ? Et puis arrêtes de me vouvoyer et appelle-moi Sôbi !

- Je m'appelle Yoshiko*.

- Bon, Yoshiko, il va falloir trouver un truc pour le retrouver.

_« Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il est en train de vivre »._

* * *

A SUIVRE...

* Yoshiko veut dire « enfant de la liberté » Merci à mon Nii-san ^^

Yataaaaaaa, je suis de retour avec un chapitre tout neuf !!

Reviews????

'Tachi88


	20. Essayer, Echouer, Regretter

_**Chapitre 20 : Essayer… Echouer… Regretter...**_

_*DANS L'USINE *_

Ritsu et Seimei étaient parti depuis un petit moment. Il ne restait plus que Davaid qui surveillait Ritsuka. Lui, voulait s'échapper mais il fallait attendre le moment le plus propice à cette évasion, une brèche de la part du colosse par exemple. Il se prépara. Il avait déjà tout prévu. Avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque, il avait prit, dans les cartons qui traînaient de ci, de là dans l'usine, une sorte de bâton en bois qui lui permettrait, s'il fallait, de frapper Davaid quand l'occasion de s'évader montrerait le bout de son nez. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Davaid, croyant que Ritsuka ne tenterait rien pour l'instant, se retourna vers une fenêtre et Loveless en profita pour se lever et commença à courir en direction de la seule porte qu'il avait dans son champ de vision. Davaid remarqua ce soudain déplacement brusque et injustifié. Ritsuka attendit d'être arrivé à l'extérieur pour lancer le bâton en direction de Davaid. L'objet eut, heureusement, l'effet escompté. Le jeune garçon continua à courir, tout en essayant de trouver une cachette. C'est là qu'il vit, derrière l'usine qu'il avait contournée, une forêt. Il s'y faufila et courut encore et encore. Soudain, il entendit une branche craquer. Puis, une voix. Celle de son abominable frère.

- Ritsuka ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas bouger?

Le détenteur du nom se retourna pour voir que Ritsu était là aussi, lui empêchant toute autre retraite possible. Le pauvre garçon était cerné. Seimei réussit à l'attraper et il l'emmena de nouveau en direction de l'usine. Arrivé, il se dirigea avec Ritsu et son frère sur son épaule vers le fond le l'usine. A cet endroit se trouvaient des chaînes. Alors Ritsuka comprit et les souvenirs de ses anciennes tortures refirent surface. Il commença donc à se débattre de mieux qu'il put. Seulement, Seimei le déposa à terre et le gifla deux fois, ce qui le calma.

- Arrêtes voir un peu de te débattre, de tout façon tu sais très bien que ça ne te sert à rien. Ça soutient juste l'envie de Ritsu de t'en faire baver plus que ce qui était prévu.

Ils l'entravèrent. Ritsuka, qui voulait quand même tenter et retenter maintes et maintes fois sa chance, recommença à se débattre furieusement.

- Tu tiens vraiment à souffrir au plus au point… Pff… C'est exaspérant.

- Sôbi…

- OooO, tu reparles !! Comme quoi, la peur peut faire des miracles* !!

Et bien quoi, Sôbi ? demanda avidement Ritsu, une lueur sadique dans le regard.

- Il… Il me… retrouvera !! Et me… sau…sauvera !! Il viendra…avec… mon Combattant !!

- Si tu le dis, continua Ritsu.

Ce qui veut dire que tu te retrouves avec deux Combattants !! Cruel dilemme…

- …

- Un Sacrifice ne peut avoir qu'un seul combattant, tu devrais le savoir mon garçon…

Et puis, personne ne t'a dit qu'ils viendront te sauver !! Si ça se trouve, ton enlèvement est une aubaine pour eux !! Ils sont enfin débarrassés de toi !! Toi, le petit Ritsuka, la toute petite chose insignifiante aux yeux du monde entier…

- Mais…

- Ton nom est Loveless, le mal-aimé. Tu ne comprends donc toujours ce que cela signifie? Personne ne t'aime!

- Quoi m…

- Sôbi ne fait tout ça que parce que je lui en ai donné l'ordre !! Même si j'ai changé de camp, cette consigne, elle, ne change pas !! intervint Seimei.

- Masaka²

- Et oui Ritsuka, personne ne t'aime, pas même ta famille et celui à qui tu tiens tant, ce Sôbi est MON Combattant ! Pas le tiens…

Seimei avait prononcé cette phrase avec tellement de sadisme dans les yeux et dans la voix que Ritsuka sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elles finirent par tomber.

Et si, si, son frère avait raison, s'il n'était rien du tout aux yeux du monde, si, même Sôbi, depuis le début, ne l'aimait que sur ordre. Il se sentait idiot. Pourquoi s'était-il trop attaché à lui. Maintenant, son cœur lui faisait mal. Ces souffrances, il ne pouvait plus les supporter. Comment pourrait-il faire pour ne plus avoir à souffrir le martyr ?? En tout cas que cela soit ici, dans cette usine, ou dans les bras de Sôbi, il continuerait à endurer toutes ses souffrances, tant morales que physiques...

« A l'aide… Aidez-moi… Je n'en peux plus… »

_*AVEC YOSHIKO ET SÔBI*_

- Où sont-ils? Ce n'est pas vrai si Ritsu et Seimei lui ont fait quelque chose, ils le regretteront amèrement !!!! S'exclama Yoshiko.

- On les retrouvera, je te le promets…

- C'est mon Sacrifice, et je ne peux même pas l'aider, le sauver, l'empêcher de souffrir !!

- Calmes-toi !! S'il te plaît !

- Comment vous voul… pardon, tu veux que je me calme !! Je ne peux rien faire pour lui !!!!!!

- On trouvera un moyen de le sauver…

* * *

A SUIVRE...

*Citation de Uzuchi héhé

² Masaka veut dire impossible

Ce chapitre, je crois qu'il est maudit !!

Deux semaines pour l'écrire !! Deux gugus dessus *Uzuchi et moi* plus l'aide de trois autres personnes !!!

Un immense merci à Uzuchi, mon Nii-san préféré, Seylena et aussi Anne-Laure !!!

Laissez vos reviews !! Parce que ce chapitre j'en ai bavé… *et je ne suis pas la seule*

'Tachi88


	21. Demander, Se remémorer, Savoir

**_CHAPITRE 21 : Demander… Se remémorer… Savoir…_**

_*USINE*_

Ritsuka essayait encore de se détacher quand les lumières s'éteignirent dans l'usine. Seules, trois ou quatre veilleuses restaient allumées.

- Je te pris de ne pas faire de bruit cette nuit, Ritsuka, déclara Seimei.

- Mais…

Vous allez pas me laisser là, entravé, toute la nuit !!! s'indigna clairement Ritsuka.

Il n'avait plus peur de revendiquer haut et fort ce qu'il pensait. Quitte à se faire frapper ensuite.

Les chaînes qui le liaient solidement au mur tintèrent quand il voulu éviter la gifle magistrale de Ritsu qui venait de se rapprocher.

Mais le coup atteignit quand même le visage de Ritsuka.

- Si, tu vas rester là toute la nuit… Et je vais rester avec toi…

- Quoi ?! Non !!

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me faire ce mec !! Purée, il n'a pas d'autre gugus à aller embêter ! »._

_*AVEC SÔBI ET YOSHIKO*_

- Yoshiko, calmes-toi !! On va le retrouver !

- Oui mais quand !!

- Si tu m'en disais plus sur toi, tout d'abord ? Hein, c'est une bonne idée ça, dit Sôbi, essayant de cacher ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi ?? hurla Yoshiko.

Ma vie, jusqu'à maintenant, ne vaut pas la peine d'être dite !

- Bien, comme tu veux, mais j'aimerai quand même savoir quelques petites choses ! Si tu m'y autorise bien sûr…

- Hum… Désoler de m'être emporté.

- De une, tu as quel âge ?

- 17 ans, dans pas longtemps, 18.

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant, que tu ne te dévoile comme Combattant de Loveless seulement aujourd'hui ?

- Je…

Yoshiko ne finit pas sa phrase. Dans sa tête des millions de choses se bousculaient.

« Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Oui, Pourquoi ? ».

_*FLASH BACK en POV de Yoshiko*_

C'était il y a maintenant un peu plus de quatre ans.

J'ai 13ans. Depuis quelque temps, je ne vais plus voir Ritsu. Celui-ci ne me convoquant plus. Mes parents, Yamato *mon père* et Konoka *ma mère* s'occupent toujours de moi merveilleusement.

Un jour alors que nous allions partir, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Ma mère va ouvrir.

- Yoshiko, c'est pour toi ! crie ma mère.

- J'arrive.

Devinez qui se tient sur le seuil de la porte ?? Vous ne voyez pas ? Et ben, c'est tout simplement Ritsu. Et oui, moi qui croyais qu'il m'avait oublié, j'aurais préféré d'ailleurs.

- Ah… Ritsu…

- Yoshiko ! J'aimerai te parler...

- Et c'est pour ça que vous venez me voir ? D'habitude, vous me convoquez dans votre bureau…

- Allons parler là-bas, me dit-il, en me montrant le parc derrière chez moi.

Je le suis d'un pas mal assuré. Une autre personne nous attend là-bas. Là, je ne me sens plus rassuré du tout !

Ritsu s'arrête, je manque de lui rentrer dedans. Enfin, je réussis à me stopper avant.

- Yoshiko, ce que j'avais à te dire, c'est que maintenant que tu as 13 ans, tu dois aller vivre avec les autres Combattants de ton âge…

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là !!

- Et si je ne veux pas ??

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser, Yoshiko !! s'exclama Ritsu.

- Mais moi, je ne veux pas !! Je veux rester vivre avec ma famille et c'est tout ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger !

Là, l'autre gars s'avance. Je reconnais Seimei. Celui-ci m'attrape et me tord les bras dans le dos.

Ritsu s'approche et me susurre à l'oreille.

- Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

- OUI !! Et je ne changerai pas ! Point final…

- Bien… Seimei, lâche-le !

C'est ce qu'il fait. Il me lâche, et tout deux repartent. Je me masse les poignets avant de retourner chez moi où ma mère me demande qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je lui raconte un bobard et je n'entends plus parler de Ritsu. Jusqu'à ce jour-là…

C'était trois semaines plus tard. De sorte que je me disais que Ritsu avait quand même décidé de me laisser chez moi. Je me trompais et lourdement.

C'était un mercredi je crois. Je devais aller me balader avec des amis. Mais je n'en aurais pas l'occasion et plus jamais d'ailleurs. Cette fois, personne ne frappa à la porte non. La porte, on dira juste qu'elle a fait un merveilleux vol plané… Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait derrière. Je vis seulement Ritsu avant qu'il ne me ceinture et m'immobilise.

- Chuuuut, Chuuuut ! Me murmura-t-il.

Ne ferme pas les yeux !

Voilà, ce qu'il me dit. Fermer les yeux ? Mais pourquoi ??

C'est là que je compris. Seimei avec un autre gars tenait mes parents. Ils sortirent un couteau en même temps.

- NOON !!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?? C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais venir habiter avec les autres Combattants !!

- C'est trop tard…

La lame plongea dans le corps de ma mère et une deuxième suivit dans le corps de mon père. Mes yeux embués de larmes se fermaient. Pour remédier à ça, Ritsu me colla une gifle.

Mes parents moururent sans que je ne puisse intervenir. Après ça, Ritsu me transporta jusqu'à une voiture. Il me balança à l'intérieur et s'installa à côté de moi. Seimei et l'autre gars se mirent à l'avant. Pendant tout le voyage, Ritsu me susurrait à l'oreille des trucs immondes. Arrivés à destination, Ritsu me receintura. Je me débattais comme je pouvais mais rien n'y fit. Il m'amena dans une pièce. Un mot pour qualifier la pièce ? Noire. Je ne voyais presque rien. Je ne pouvais distinguer qu'un lit et un écran. La seule chose vraiment visible était les chaînes. Oui. Des chaînes pendaient du mur. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intrigua le plus, c'était l'écran. A quoi pouvait-il bien servir ? Je ne le saurai que bientôt. Il me laissa dans cette pièce… 4 années durant.

_*FIN FLASH BACK en POV de Yoshiko*_

Yoshiko raconta tout ça mais ne dit rien sur la fonctionnalité de l'écran. Il dévoilerai ça plus tard…

* * *

A SUIVRE...

Chapitre tout neuf ^^

Reviews???

'Tachi88


	22. Dire, Parler, Lier

_Mais voici la suite ^^ Et merci à Uzuchi d'avoir supporté tous mes délires et d'avoir hébergé Misa et Ryûzaki ^^ MERCI !!_

**_Chapitre 22 : Dire… Parler… Liens…_**

_*YOSHIKO ET SÔBI*_

- Sôbi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Après avoir dévoilé une petite partie de son passé, Yoshiko prononça cette phrase. Ses oreilles félines s'étaient rabaissées sur son crâne. Il ne voulait pas divulguer ce qu'il avait vu quand il était enfermé dans sa chambre noire. Mais il le devait.

- Mmmhh… répondit Sôbi.

Le blond réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de sauver Ritsuka.

- Tu sais, je t'ai parlé d'un écran qui se trouvait dans la pièce où j'étais séquestré mais je n'ai pas dit à quoi il servait.

En fait, à cause de cet écran, j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais pas du voir.

- Des choses, comment ça ??

- Euh…

- Allez Yoshiko, je t'écoute !

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir… Comme tu me l'as dit, c'est Ritsu qui t'a enfermé et tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de regarder.

- Je…Tu…Ritsu, il…il…

Rien que de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vu, les larmes montaient aux yeux de Yoshiko. Il n'avait pas voulu ça…

- Eh ! Yoshiko, calme-toi… Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler d'accord, mais ne te met pas dans cet état là !

- Mais, je dois te le dire Sôbi. J'ai vu quand…

Yoshiko prit une grande inspiration.

- J'ai vu quand Ritsu te fouettait… J'ai tout vu Sôbi… J'ai vu aussi qu'il t'a… qu'il t'a…

Non, décidemment, c'était trop dur…

- Qu'il m'a quoi ?? Violé ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sôbi, je ne voulais pas… J'ai tout entendu, j'avais fermé les yeux, c'était trop dur… Je venais juste d'arriver et la première chose qu'à fait Ritsu c'est allumer l'écran, après tu es tout de suite apparu dessus et il te « torturait » puis deux ou trois jours plus tard, c'est là que j'ai vu ou plutôt entendu qu'il abusait de toi… Je suis extrêmement désolé !!

- Tu sais quoi, on dirait que c'est toi qui m'as fait subir tout ça… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est de la faute que d'une seule personne et ce n'est certainement pas toi. Et de plus, je sais que tu vas me dire que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose mais non. Tu étais enfermé et je ne le savais même pas. Ritsu m'a violé et c'est uniquement de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas dit « oui » à ses avances, j'aurais encore mes oreilles… Quoi que avec… Hum, je n'ai rien dit…

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », ce n'est pas de ta faute un point c'est tout. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable et à te mettre toute cette culpabilité sur les épaules ! Et puis, je vais très bien. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter du sort de ton Sacrifice. On ne sait pas ce que Ritsu va lui faire.

_« Espérons qu'ils le laisseront tranquille, il a enduré tellement de mauvais traitement… »_

- Allez, sèche tes larmes. Pleurer ne servira pas à changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Et encore moins à changer la nature perverse et sadique de Ri…

Sôbi arrêta de parler et fixa plus intensément Yoshiko. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son visage ne se teintait d'aucune couleur. Etait-ce naturel ? NON !! Il commençait à s'écrouler…

Sa respiration se faisait plus sifflante et la peur se lisait aisément dans ses yeux.

- Yoshiko !!

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??

- Je…ne sais…pas…

Sôbi, j'ai…mal…

D'accord Yoshiko avait mal mais où ? Aucune blessure n'était apparente. Pourtant le jeune garçon souffrait et ça se voyait !

- Tu as mal où ???Yoshiko répond !!

- Là…souffla le jeune.

Il montrait maintenant sa poitrine. Pas de sang… Sôbi enleva le manteau du garçon, enfilé quelque temps avant de sortir. La neige avait cessé.

Il souleva la chemise mais ne vit rien. Aucune blessure. Mais alors pourquoi Yoshiko avait l'air de souffrir tant ?

Sôbi commençait à y voir plus clair. Ça devait être ça ce qu'on appelait « liens ».

Les liens liant Combattant et Sacrifice. Le Combattant ressent tout ce que subit le Sacrifice et vice versa. En suivant ce schéma, l'aîné en conclu vite que ce n'était pas Yoshiko qui était blessé mais Ritsuka. Mais le jeune Combattant ressentait tout de ce que subissait son Sacrifice. Visiblement, c'était donc aussi douloureux pour lui que pour Loveless.

- Et merde !

- Sôbi… Il… se passe…quoi ?

J'ai mal Sôbi… Fait quelque chose… s'il-te-plaît…

- Je ne peux rien faire Yoshiko. Essaye de te concentrer sur moi. Ne pense plus à Ritsuka… Essaye, allez !!

Yoshiko fixa son aîné et concentra ses pensées sur lui et non plus sur son Sacrifice.

Sa respiration se calma et la douleur s'estompa peu à peu pour devenir quasi inexistante. Celle-ci avait néanmoins laissé le jeune Combattant dans un sale état.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?? Je ne ressens plus rien !

Yoshiko fixa son torse, à part le mot Loveless, il n'y avait rien.

- Il n'y a rien ?

- Non, ce n'est pas toi qui a été blessé mais Ritsuka.

- Comment ça ??

- A trop pensé à lui, tu t'es « connecté » avec Loveless. Tu as donc ressentit ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment !

- ??

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de « liens » ?

Les liens sont généralement très forts entre les Combattants et les Sacrifice mais je ne savais pas qu'un Combattant pouvait ressentir les douleurs de son Sacrifice.

- Je m'en serais bien passé… ça veut dire que Ritsuka se fait torturer ?? Non !! Il faut aller le chercher. On a déjà passé trop de temps à parler.

- Tu t'es à peine remis d'une douleur quasi insupportable et tu veux déjà voler au secours de Loveless ? Je ne suis pas contre mais il nous faut savoir où il est. Et pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas vraiment « communiquer » avec lui ou alors, tu risquerais de …Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, Yoshiko…

- Hum, grogna le jeune

* * *

A SUIVRE…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, j'y crois pas !!! Ce chapitre est F-I-N-I-T… Il m'a quand même fallut…euh un certain moment ^^

J'espère que cette suite sera assez bien ^^

Allez à la prochaine mais laissez une reviews avant, ça fait toujours plaisir^^

'Tachi88 ++


	23. Surveiller, Répondre, Apeurer part1

**CHAPITRE 23 Partie 1: Surveiller, Répondre, Appeurer…**

_- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de «liens»? _

_Les liens sont généralement très forts entre les Combattants et les Sacrifices mais je ne savais pas qu'un Combattant pouvait ressentir les douleurs de son Sacrifice._

_- Je m'en serais bien passé… ça veut dire que Ritsuka se fait torturer?? Non!! Il faut aller le chercher. On a déjà passé trop de temps à parler._

_- Tu t'es à peine remis d'une douleur quasi insupportable et tu veux déjà voler au secours de Loveless? Je ne suis pas contre mais il nous faut savoir où il est. Et pour l'instant, tu ne peux pas vraiment «communiquer» avec lui ou alors, tu risquerais de …Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, Yoshiko…_

_- Hum, grogna le jeune_

*USINE*

Ritsu était resté toute la nuit à surveiller Ritsuka. Ce dernier n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Il avait eu trop peur de ce qu'aurait pu lui faire Ritsu. Avec cet homme pervers et sadique à souhait, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait être inventé…

Les rayons chauds du soleil commençaient à se montrer. Mais ils ne réchauffèrent en rien le bâtiment froid qu'était l'usine.

- Oh, tu n'as pas dormi, déclara Ritsu, une lueur sadique dans le regard.

Ritsuka ne répondit rien. Peut-être ne craignait-il plus les représailles physiques de Ritsu ou même de Seimei mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à vouloir se faire frapper pour un oui ou pour un non. Autant se faire battre le moins possible. Ça permettra de n'avoir aucune trace permanente et de faire bonne figure devant Sôbi. Il ne voulait pas que le blond ne le prenne en pitié en voyant son triste état. En supposant que Sôbi le retrouve un jour ou que Ritsu décide de le libérer. Ce qui est, même dans les rêves les plus fous, impossible. Il ne le remarquait que maintenant, mais Ritsuka avait faim. Très faim. Des borborygmes faisaient chanter son ventre.

- Oh, mais on dirait que tu as faim!! S'écria Ritsu, qui s'était éloigné, pour parler à Seimei.

_«Non, tu crois?? Cela doit bien faire deux ou trois jours que j'ai rien mangé, je suis encore chanceux d'avoir le droit de boire… »._

Ritsu s'éloigna de quelques pas avant que Loveless cria :

- Quoi, tu t'en vas ?

- Tu voulais que je reste ?

- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver… Je préfèrerais que tu crèves plutôt que de te voir ne serait-ce qu'en peinture…

Ritsu n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Loveless venait de lui répondre ? Bien, ça méritait une correction. Il s'approcha du jeune qui, ayant assimilé ce qu'il venait de faire, se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans une vaine tentative de protection puis le détacha.

- Non, non, lâches-moi !!!

- Tu viens de me répondre non ? Alors ça mérite une punition exemplaire !!

- Tu peux pas me faire ça…

- Tu crois ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Ritsu se dirigea vers une des pièces annexes de l'usine, ouvrit la porte et en passa le seuil. Ce que voyait Ritsuka n'était qu'une simple salle de bain, mais pour lui, elle allait se transformer en une salle remplie de cauchemars. L'homme le fit asseoir sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient près de la porte et le ligota alors qu'il se débattait. Sous les yeux horrifiés du jeune, Ritsu fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire après avoir bouché le trou.

- Non ! Arrêtes, je te promets que je ne ferais plus jamais ça ! Pitié !

Ritsuka avait les larmes aux yeux, incapable de les retenir plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous n'avez même pas de raison !

- C'est bien possible… Ton frère et moi aimons seulement voir souffrir les personnes de notre entourage.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire tout ça… Et vous n'aviez pas non plus obligation d'impliquer Sôbi.

- Alors tu défends encore ce Combattant alors qu'il t'a laissé tomber ?

- C'est pas vrai… Tu mens !

Ritsu ne répondit pas et alla stopper l'eau, jugeant que la baignoire en contenait assez.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

* * *

A suivre…

Alors je m'explique sur la très maigre longueur de ce chapitre… En gros, ça fait très longtemps que des personnes veulent la suite (je ne vise personne XD) et donc j'essaye de me magner au mieux mais je ne peux pas tout faire entre mes cours et tout le reste…

Je désirais donc vous donner une mini-suite et vous assurer que la véritable suite viendra dans la semaine prochaine ^^ Content(e)s ? J'espère… En tout cas, je dédie ce chapitre à **Zorrinette78 **qui m'a beaucoup aidé et à **Uzuchi** sans qui je pense que je n'aurai jamais continué cette fiction… En tout cas, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop laissé sur votre faim (ça j'en doute fortement) et je vous dis A TRES BIENTÔT !!!! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage !!!

A la semaine prochaine (si je n'ai pas de contretemps… Oh je vous vois d'ici !! Rangez-moi vos armes !!) ^^

'Tachi88


	24. Surveiller, Répondre, Apeurer part2

_« Tu n'es pas tout seul. On est ensemble ! Quelle que soit l'angoisse que tu lui déclenches, on reste tous les deux. Je ne lâcherai…jamais…sa main !!! » _

_Natsuo._

**CHAPITRE 23 Partie 2 : Surveiller, Répondre, Apeurer…**

_- C'est pas vrai, tu mens !_

_Ritsu ne répondit pas et alla stopper l'eau, jugeant que la baignoire en contenait assez._

_- Tu vas faire quoi ?_

Sans aucune réponse Ritsu fit avancer la chaise de Ritsuka devant la baignoire et la détacha.

- Mets-toi à genoux…

- Quoi ?! Non, je ne ferais jamais ça !!

- Bien…

Ritsu prit les cheveux du jeune entre ses doigts et l'obligea à se pencher par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire.

- Tu vois ce que je veux faire maintenant ?

Le corps de Ritsuka se mit à bouger, comme prit de convulsions incontrôlables.

- Calme-toi… Allez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

Ritsu plongea la tête du jeune Sacrifice dans l'eau. Ce dernier se débattit, cherchant pas tous les moyens possibles à reprendre son souffle. L'homme le laissa faire et remonta sa tête.

- Tu comprends maintenant ce que je voulais dire quand je t'ai dit les mots « punition exemplaire » ?

Il replongea le visage de Ritsuka dans l'eau. Ce processus se reproduisit au moins quatre ou cinq fois. Quand Ritsu laissa le jeune reprendre enfin son souffle jugeant que la correction avait été suffisante pour aujourd'hui, Loveless eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver un semblant de respiration normale.

| . |

- Yoshiko… Yoshiko répond-moi !!!

Sôbi se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital que Ritsuka avait occupé plusieurs jours durant. Ils y étaient arrivés quelques heures auparavant et avaient sérieusement réfléchis à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le jeune Combattant s'était endormi comme une masse après leur discussion qui fut mouvementée. Sôbi l'avait observé pendant ce temps de calme. Yoshiko était vraiment très beau mais il ressemblait énormément à une fille. Son look androgyne le laissait paraître fragile mais Agatsuma avait ressenti une énorme puissance provenant du jeune homme. C'était à ce moment-là que Yoshiko s'était réveillé en sursaut, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement.

_« Je lui avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas se 'connecter' à son Sacrifice. Je suis convaincu qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès mais quand même… »_

Après une bonne demi-heure de lutte poussée pour retrouver son souffle perdu plus tôt, Yoshiko s'évanouit.

- Yoshiko !!! Allez !!!

Seulement le petit Combattant ne rouvrait pas les yeux et sa poitrine se soulevait encore trop vite au goût de Sôbi pourtant ce dernier n'appela pas à l'aide, préférant s'occuper seul de cette situation. De toute façon, lui-seul savait comment remédier à ce problème. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Yoshiko qu'il venait de dénuder. La marque du nom de son sacrifice était brûlante, ce qui confirma les craintes de Sôbi : Ritsuka se faisait encore torturer. En son for intérieur, le plus vieux rageait de ne rien pouvoir faire tant pour Ritsuka que pour son Combattant. Quand l'un souffrait, l'autre également. Sôbi essaya de calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait la respiration de Yoshiko : il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, contre son torse et avait glissé une main dans sa chevelure dorée. Le plus jeune gémissait, de peur, de douleur, Sôbi ne pouvait le dire. Toujours est-il que Yoshiko souffrait et que par conséquent, Ritsuka aussi.

| . |

De son côté, Seimei, envoyé par Ritsu, surveillait les alentours de l'hôpital. Son supérieur lui avait ordonné de lui rapporter les moindres faits et geste des deux Combattants. Pour l'instant, il ne s'était rien passé de bien important.

| . |

Ritsu portait un Ritsuka évanouit dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers le lit que le jeune avait occupé un peu auparavant et l'y déposa presque délicatement. Le petit Sacrifice gémit et il se retourna dans son sommeil.

| . |

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui faire encore du mal alors qu'ils ne veulent rien de spécial ? J'ai vu tout ce que Ritsu lui a fait alors que j'étais enfermé dans la pièce noire. Seimei était venu pour allumer l'écran et m'attacher au mur avec les chaînes prévues à cet effet de sortes que je ne puisse me dérober à la vue de toutes les tortures infligées à mon jeune Sacrifice. Seulement je ne savais pas tout… Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la chambre, celle-là même où je me trouve en ce moment même, j'ai pu avoir l'horrible vision d'un Ritsuka, terrifié. Seulement, ce ne fut pas ça qui m'ébranla au plus profond de mon être : j'ai pu remarquer qu'il ne possédait plus ses oreilles. Oreilles qui attestaient de la pureté… J'en arrivais à la terrible conclusion qu'on lui avait forcée la main, comme avec Sôbi. A 12 ans, jamais personne n'aurait été consentant de faire cet acte avec quelqu'un qui nous aurait torturés quelques minutes auparavant… »_

_«J'avais déjà ressenti cette sensation de liens lorsque Ritsu avait fouetté mon Sacrifice, seulement je m'en n'étais pas formalisé parce qu'on n'avait pas encore été liés… Pourtant quelques temps plus tard, ça recommençait… Je m'écroulais en sueur à terre et Sôbi m'avait ordonné de ne jamais plus me 'connecter' avec Ritsuka. Certes, on pouvait ainsi savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais je souffrais moi-aussi de la même douleur que mon Sacrifice et cela m'affaiblissait d'heure en heure. Je ne faisais pas exprès de me 'connecter' à lui, cela m'arrivait comme ça… »_

Yoshiko ouvrit les yeux et porta une de ses mains à son front. Pas de fièvre. Il soupira de soulagement et se mit assis pour regarder autour de lui. Sôbi n'était nulle part en vue. Le jeune Combattant se leva et enleva la couverture qui le couvrait. A peine eut-il posé un pied à terre qu'il s'écroula, vidé de ses forces. Il essaya de se relever, sans succès. Il calma les battements affolés de son cœur en respirant lentement et refoula ses larmes de détresse. C'était de sa faute si Ritsuka souffrait : il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger contre les lubies dévastatrices de Ritsu. Comment pouvait-il prétendre être le Combattant de Loveless alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se protéger lui-même ? Sôbi méritait mieux que lui d'avoir Ritsuka comme Sacrifice.

- Je ne suis bon à rien… Comment je pourrais le protéger alors que je n'arrive à rien faire ? Pfff… Je comprends pourquoi Ritsu m'a enfermé… Il devait craindre pour la vie de Ritsuka.

- Tu te trompes ! s'écria une voix que Yoshiko reconnut comme étant celle de Sôbi. Tu as beaucoup de talents et tu es très puissant… Je l'ai ressenti la première fois que je t'ai croisé dans les couloirs…

Sôbi s'agenouilla devant le jeune Combattant et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Yoshiko détourna le regard.

- Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi en face et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse tellement que tu te crois inutile.

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis persuadé… Je n'ai jamais rien pu faire pour lui… Toi, tu as fait tant de choses pour le mettre hors de danger, alors que moi, je n'ai même pas été fichu de me sortir moi-même des griffes de Ritsu… Celui-là même qui a violé Ritsuka !! C'est toi, son véritable Combattant…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite sur un de ces points… C'est Seimei qui a abusé de lui…

Yoshiko resta stupéfait. Un frère, capable de faire ça à son cadet ? Il n'y croyait pas. Bon d'accord, il était fils unique, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'imaginer ce que ça ferait d'avoir un grand frère.

- Et pour revenir à notre discussion, je ne suis pas le Combattant de Ritsuka, c'est toi ! Je ne suis qu'un Combattant 'blanc' (1). Et puis, comment voulais-tu te défendre contre Ritsu ? Tu le connais depuis que tu es tout petit non ? Pour ma part, je le connais seulement depuis la mort de ma mère, j'avais 6ans. Elle et lui se connaissaient (2)… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher…

- Sôbi…

- Tout ceci n'est qu'une stricte vérité…

Après quelques temps de réflexion, Yoshiko dit :

- Tu sais, je crois pouvoir repérer Loveless…

* * *

A Suivre !!!

(1) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu les tomes du manga, Sôbi est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un Combattant Blanc (ou « sans nom » comme dit Ritsu). Il n'a pas son propre Sacrifice. Seimei n'était pas son véritable binôme et le 'Beloved', qu'il possède au niveau du cou, a été gravé au poignard par Seimei lui-même pour que Sôbi et lui soient comme Maître et Esclave… Autre Précision : Le véritable Combattant de Seimei est Nisei. 'Beloved' est gravé au niveau de leur main. Cependant ces deux-là n'ont pas l'air de s'aimer ^^ Si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec ça qu'il parle (ou se taise à jamais) XD

(2). En effet, je précise pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga, la mère de Sôbi sortait avec Ritsu (bien que celui-ci le nie en bloc devant Nagisa). Son fils et lui se ressemblaient fortement ce qui aurait poussé Ritsu à coucher avec Sôbi, avec en sans le consentement de ce dernier (ça aussi il le nie. Je site _« J'ai été attiré par ton caractère, et pas ton visage »)._

Que va-t-il se passer ? Je vous avais prévenu de fait que ce chapitre viendrait la semaine prochaine seulement j'avais un peu d'inspiration et ne voulais pas vous laisser sur votre faim comme cela ^^. Je vous poste donc un chapitre tout neuf qui est sorti de ma tête cet après-midi !! N'oubliez pas les reviews et encore un énorme merci à **Zorrinette78 **qui m'a encore bien aidé… Même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte XD J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^

A la semaine prochaine !!!

'Tachi88

_« Sans photo, on oublie. Ça passe en priorité. Sinon, tu vas forcément m'oublier… »_

_Ritsuka_


End file.
